The Uzu Armada
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: During the 3-year training trip with Jiraiya, something goes wrong and Naruto is forced to fight for his life by the Akatsuki, unfortunately, he lost and sent into the depths of Uzushio. 5 years later he comes back with new allies and a new village to reclaim a weapon that could save the world, or bring it to ruin.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea had been swimming in my head for the last week now but I had no idea where to go with this, but I think I finally have a heading and if you guys have any idea, do let me know, Of course I don't own Naruto or Kantai Collection what so ever, trust me, as much as I would like to. I saw a similar story online but I want to make mine** _ **Unique**_ **so please, I know there are going to be comparisons and that's ok I think**

 **Summary: During the 3-year training trip with Jiraiya, something goes wrong and Naruto is forced to fight for his life by the Akatsuki, unfortunately he lost and sent into the depths of Uzushio. 5 years later he comes back with new allies and a new village to reclaim a weapon that could save the world, or bring it to ruin.**

 **Pairings: Naruto x Bismarck (Maybe more like Nagato, Yamato, Mutsu, send me a PM or review your ideas)**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-telepathy-**

 **=Onto the Story=**

-Konoha, 5 years after Training Trip-

Kakashi had come back from his mission with a solemn look on his face, the mission had gone off without a hitch of course, he was Kakashi of the 1000 Jutsu, however what had him saddened was the day, it was the day any of them had last seen Naruto, the day he had left for Jiraiya's training. It was the day everyone bid farewell to the hyperactive knucklehead, not knowing it was the last time anyone was going to see him besides Jiraiya, speaking of whom, taking it no better than the rest of them but they were Shinobi, they knew the risks were when they signed up, as such no one had any grudges to the aging Sannin.

Everything seemed to change when the word of Naruto's death had been spread, the village was split down the middle, those who supported Naruto, the shinobi mostly, and the Civilians, whom cheered at the death of the demon, even when they had finally revealed the boy's heritage, the civilians still saw him as the demon, thinking that the demon had killed the boy and took his place, this further divided the gap between the two factions, Pro Naruto and Naruto haters.

Everyone seemed to take the news of Naruto's death rather differently, while the general shinobi consensus was that they had respected Naruto for his actions. One of the ones to take his death the hardest was those closest to him, Jiraiya seemed to go less and less to brothels and bath houses as he wanted to forget what he allowed to happen under his watch. He, like Kakashi, heads to the grave stone that was erected for Naruto once a year to pay his respects, he buried right next to his mother and father. Tsunade was the next to take it just as hard, she had cut down on drinking, but somehow this seemed to worry Shizune more as she seemed to throw herself into her work, however on days like today and similar days she got shitfaced drunk and Shizune was left to pick up the slack from her teacher, which was mostly handing out missions and doing paperwork, which thankfully wasn't too hard. Kakashi was no different, at least it seemed that way as he threw himself into his missions, with Sasuke gone, Naruto dead and Sakura learning under Tsunade, he was free to take missions as he pleased and not worrying about training. He visited the memorial stone as he had always done, simply talking to it, his father, teacher, student, team mates, simply because he believed they were listening to him. Sakura however, was one of the few shinobi who actively hated Naruto, while funnily enough, her mother seemed to take pity on the boy, Sakura hating him because her mother told her of Naruto's secret in hopes that she would understand his pain, but instead of understanding, it was hatred. Believing that Naruto took her father from her, Mebuki eventually gave up with her daughter, and these sentiments seemed to be shared across those knew him, the one that was hit the hardest however was Gaara of the Sand, for the first time in many years, he cried, locking himself in his office as he just let out a waterfall of tears, it wasn't until the next day that Gaara came back to work, seeming normal to all those that knew him besides Temari, Kankuro and Baki. He had become even more distant, seeming to be just as cold as he was before meeting Naruto, not as bloodthirsty however.

Back to the present however, Kakashi was standing in front of the Mission desk with Shizune, Iruka and Shikaku handing out missions to those who requested them, Kakashi handed Shikaku the mission report who opens it, reading it and nods, content with what he read before putting it away underneath the desk

"Thank you Kakashi, unfortunately we've meet our mission quota for the day so go and take a couple days off" Shikaku said as Kakashi raises his hand to protest before nodding and heading home, instead of using the body flicker Jutsu, he simply walked home which allowed him to take his time and let his thoughts wander a little. Normally he'd be reading his book, but he's barely found the motivation to even pick up an Icha Icha book, only ever reading the "The tale of an utterly gutsy shinobi".

"Kakashi, hey" He looked up to see Asuma, who seemed to be smoking the cigarette he was often seen with, his hands in his pocket, his hair slicked back and in a relaxed pose. "Me and the other teachers were headed to have a drink at the 'Fishcake' and was wondering if you'd like to come and join us, it's on me" Asuma said.

"Well I suppose I could use a break, alright" he gave his infamous eye smile as he followed Team Eights teacher to the small shinobi bar, the owner, an old Jonin whom Naruto saved during the Chunin exams, named the bar after the blond, and became quite popular because of this, with the shinobi anyway. When they had entered the bar, it was quite packed. Mostly Chunin and Jonin came to this place and what caught the cyclops's eye was a table with the rest of the other team's teachers.

He and Asuma had sat down with Kurenai, Gai and surprisingly, Anko, which had come with Kurenai no doubt as she was her best friend. "Sorry I'm late, I had to turn in a mission report" Kakashi said actually being truthful with his tardiness this time as the waiter came and dropped off 5 cups of Sake.

"It's quite alright, it's not like we were doing much here anyway" Kurenai waved it off as she grabbed her sake cup and sips at it softly.

"Yeah well the Cyclops has a good reason so I'll let it slide" Anko said as she did the same, but unlike her best friend, she downed the shot in one go, before slamming it down without breaking it with a contented sigh.

"Yosh, I myself was training my team in Youth! We were working on their weaknesses, rather their distances" Gai said with a grin as he grabbed the sake cup and did the same thing as Anko with a little less force and a little more flair.

"Yeah I been teaching my students to act more independently then what their used to" Asuma said with a little grin as he grabbed his cup and drank it at a more normal pace compared to the other teachers. Taking a couple gulps to drink it down before putting it down.

"Well one student is dead, the other is AWOL, and the last is learning under Tsunade, so I'm just spending my free time taking up missions and patrols mostly, nothing wrong with that" Kakashi said the last part before the others had a chance to comment. "It pays the bills and I don't have to worry about teaching" he said with an even voice, but if anyone was perceptive enough they could hear the tinge of pain in his voice. The others however didn't question him about it.

Before they could comment further however, someone came into the bar, a blond woman with a rather generous breast size, gray clothing, with seeming a metal breastplate with a metal anchor around her neck. She stood on metallic high heel boots and seemed to catch the attention of all the people at the bar, she scoffed at this as she pulled out a piece of paper and hands it to the bartender. Her blonde hair seemed to go down to the middle of her back as she put her hands on her hips as the bartender nods and goes to fulfill the order, one brave or idiotic sod walked up to the woman who just screamed authority, and he no doubt didn't sense it.

"Hey babe. I was wondering if I can buy you a drink" he said with a smirk but the woman stayed quiet as she crosses her arm under her bust, ignoring the man. He didn't like the silence however as he took a step to her. "Hey I'm talking to you" he said a little more forcefully but when she stays quiet, he gets madder as he puts a hand on her shoulder, "Hey I'm talking to you!" He said a little mad but she closes her eyes, her face gaining wrinkles as she grabs his wrist with her right hand and bent it back so he collapsed to he's knees.

"Only my Admiral can touch me" she said with a snarl as she put one of her heavy metal boots to his face and shoved, sending him skidding back and into the wall, she had a scowl on her face as she huffed before putting her arms back under her chest. However unfortunately the matter hadn't been resolved as two other Jonin from what It looked like, walked up to her.

"Hey you just shoved our friend into the wall! He was only being polite" said the one on the right as she peeked from under her hat at the men as she bit her tongue a little but stayed quiet as one stepped to her. "Appolagize!" he said forcefully as he grabs her arm to get the point across but his words died In his mouth as she gave him another frown.

"And like your friend, he resorted to touching me when I said only one person can" She said as balled her fist but his friend saw this and grabbed her other arm to take her outside but she wasn't helpless by any means as she rears her head back before smashing her forehead in his nose grabbing the two by their throats with her now free hand and throws them outside the bar. She followed them as she fixes her hat calmly. Most of the bar, including Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko, head outside to see what was going to happen next, she stood at one end of the street while the other two on the opposite end "I'll show you to mess with Nazis greatest" she said as she prepared her battle-mode, a large plume of smoke enveloped her and Mounted on her back was something unlike anything ever seen in the Elemental Nations. Connected to the woman's back was a massive, metal construct that wrapped around to the sides, and ended in a large "U" shape. From everyones position, they could see the four, dark gray colored, rotatable, half block like objects that each had two long, lighter colored, and vertically adjustable tubes poking out that were mounted on the metal thing, two positioned lower but, farther out than the top two, and level with her skirt. All four of the things were aiming the tubes at the two men, but before she could fire, another woman called out to her.

"Bismarck, that's enough! The Admiral won't be pleased if you caused a scene in the middle of the day, idiots or not" Everyone turned to see yet another woman, her hands on her hips, wearing a white top, red skirt and dark leggings with an umbrella on her shoulder, a metallic armor piece around her neck. Bismarck snarled at the men before putting away her rigging as she puts her hand on her hips as well.

"Well they instigated it and I merely finished it, do not lecture me Yamato" the now identified Bismarck said with finality as she collected their orders, three bowls of Ramen as well as Three bento boxes. "Now we wait for the admiral so we can head back to the First Fleet" she said handing the lunch to her counterpart, Yamato rolled her eyes as she grabbed the bento box and smirks, watching as something, or rather someone gets launched from the Hokage building.

 **(20 minutes earlier-Hokage Building)**

"Come in" Tsunade called out as she took some pain killers for her forming headache, it was always like this every year, she sighed and watched as Shizune took the last of her sake bottles, shaking her head as someone walks in an entire white outfit, white dress pants, a long sleeved shirt decorated with gold buttons and stripes while wearing heavy steel toe boots, a white cap with a black trim and gold decorations atop of the head also, but what really caught her attention was the golden hair sticking out from underneath the cap and whiskers adorning the man's cheeks.

"Haven't aged a day Grandma" he said affectionately as he removes his hat and puts it under his arm, and quick as a bullet, Tsunade stood and launched herself in the direction of the 21-year-old man. He stood there in the woman's grasp for a long hour as he hugged her back.

"Im gonna hit you for that grandma bit" she said finally releasing him as she wiped the tears from her eyes and a smile on his face as he puts a hand in his pocket. "But… where have you been Naruto? Everyone here thought you died, were basically on the brink of a civil war because of you" she said before mumbling something about giving her problems even from beyond the grave but he laughs a little at her mumbling.

"I'll tell you… but you have to promise this stays between us as I don't want this information leaking and- "before he could finish saying, he leans toward his belt as Tsunade narrowed her eyes, and quick as lightning, Naruto pulled out a Colt 45 Peacemaker and unloaded a round into the wall, but the wall shimmered as soon fell a dead corpse, before Tsunade or Naruto could examine it however, it seemed to disintegrate into ash, Naruto cursed as he pulled out a seal and places it on the door. Tsunade instantly recognized it, it was a high grade Privacy seal, only used by Kages for their immense secrets.

"Brat you better start explaining or theirs going to be a lot of pain" she said as she cracks her knuckles but Naruto puts his hands up placating her as he sat back down.

"Alright, It all started five years ago…"

 **(5 Years Ago. Kirigakure)**

Naruto had coughed up some blood as he took a step back, a kunai in hand as he looked at the two Akatsuki members, Kisame of the Mist and Itachi of the Sharingan. They had chosen the best moment to attack the blond Jinchuuriki, Jiraiya had gone to go meet an informant unfortunately and he was left alone to defend himself.

"Come with us Naruto-Kun… we can try to make the extraction as painless as possible" He said as Naruto did another handsign and created as many clones as he could with whatever remaining strength he had left, only 10 or so appearing however as he limped a step back, Itachis partner however grinned as he hefted Samehada towards Naruto who gulped

"We offered you the easy way now I get to shear off your limbs and drag you back with me" he began tearing through clones, cutting them down left and right as Naruto began to stumble back. In a last ditch attempt to survive, shoves as much Nine-Tailed chakra into the clone as he could, what he didn't expect was the explosion size. It sent Itachi and Kisame one way while sending Naruto the other, skipping across the water before he stopped and began to sink below the sea, out cold from not only chakra exhaustion but

"God… where'd he go Kisame?" Itachi asked as Kisame coughed out the smoke, seeming like a small nuclear explosion from where the explosion went off.

"W-well *cough* if I had to hazard a guess, into the water, I can find him-"

"No… That explosion no doubt alerted Jiraiya… were leaving" Itachi said as they soon disappeared from whence they came, reporting their mission a failure, however, unbeknownst to them something, or rather someone lurked in the water, or rather Someone.

It was a rather short blond woman who saw Naruto sinking, she gasped and checked him over, trying to decide what to do, she was torn until she was called back to base but she knew she couldn't just leave him there, so she began to swim home back to Uzushiogakure.

 **(Present day)**

"Wait wait… you said a woman swam under the water?" Tsunade asked for clarification before Naruto laughed a little.

"Yes… U-Chan has that ability, she's able to swim under the water undetected. Anyway, after they had taken me back to her home, the naval base in Uzushio. When I woke up there wasn't much of the village left besides the naval base, and even then that was built after the fall of Uzu, they managed to give the people… my people proper burials" Tsunade didn't question his knowledge as he no doubt put two and two together that he not only had a clan but ran a village as well.

"But… if you were rescued… why did you stay so long?" she asks as Naruto grins a little bit as he looks at her, seeing a more experienced commander then the blond knucklehead not five seconds ago.

"When I woke, I found out what happened and where I was… They had been at war for centuries with the Abyssal fleet, seeming killing indiscriminately but that turned out not to be the case…

 **( .5 years ago, Deep in Abyssal Territory)**

Naruto stood atop of Yamato's old body, the large dreadnought as he watched the small fairy crew man and operate the guns, firing at what seemed to be the Abyssal Admiral. Around the island was the Abyssal fleet, ranging from Carriers and Battleships to Patrol Boats and Submarines.

"Destroyers, Use the Battleships as cover, don't let the enemy get a bead on you" He called out to the radio as Mutsu and Nagato, His secretaries, stood beside him watching the battle go on, a loud crack was heard for miles as the 18 inch guns unloaded their payload into the enemy fleet. The rest of his fleet firing at the abyssal fleet. And another crack was heard as the battle kept going on for another couple hour, his ship-girls retreating when they got too damaged, not wanting to perish beneath the seas.

"Enemy fleet is dwindling little by little" Mutsu called out as she kept the palm of her hand to her headpiece, Nagato nods as she lays her hand on the map.

"How much longer?" Naruto asked as he kept his hands behind his back, watching the battle continue on, shells no doubt going back and forth as well as torpedoes. Abyssal ships sinking to the bottom of the sea, never to be raised again.

"10 more minutes Admiral" Mutsu said as soon however. Naruto watched with a frown as one of his carriers was knocked out of commission by a lucky shot from a destroyer, not sunk fortunately but her bow was broken in half, unable to launch fighters. Bismarck and Yamato lead the charge against the enemy, seeming to raise moral of the other ship girl with just their presence alone, and even more so when the loud crack of their 18 and 15 inch guns fired on the enemy stronghold.

And soon the last Abyssal sank to the bottom of Davy Jones locker, bubbles seemed to be the only indicator of where they were before they too stopped. The water now still. He climbed down to the main deck of the Yamato and motioned for them to take the ship to land, he wanted to speak to this admiral face to face.

What surprised him was that the admiral was Human, what had him also surprised was that a piece of shrapnel had hit his shoulder and lung and pinned him to the wall. "N-never thought id lose to a child" he said with a grin before cough some blood "B-but I guess that's just how the world works now days isn't it?" he asked with a grin.

"Why did you attack us?" Naruto asked with a glare as the man laughed once more, unlike Naruto's white admiral outfit, he wore a black with platinum decorating the suit, he coughed up some more blood as he looks at Naruto, seeming to scan him over.

"I ain't got much time left… so I'll make this quick, I was after a sword… not just any sword though, I was after The Blade of Revelation… cheesy name I know but… f-from the myths… it has the power to even control the Nine Tailed beasts… but you stopped me didn't you…?" he said laughing out a cough once more. "But from one admiral to another… find that blade and melt it down… you may be tempted to use it but… the power is too great, I killed anyone in my way to make sure I found that sword… do me a favor… take the rest of my fleet… the Abyssal… and destroy that sword… h-however I hear were not the only ones to hunt it, hope you're ready" he said with one more laugh before he finally succumbed to his wounds. He sighed as he pulled the shrapnel and decided to at least give the man a proper burial, Bismarck, whom had listened to it all, raised her cannons at an Abyssal, a small child.

"Hoppou-chan" she said quietly, Naruto put a hand on Bismarck's cannon to let her know it was alright, the small child ran into the admiral's arms and wept, no doubt hurt by the loss of her previous commander.

 **(Present Day)**

"She's currently with Yamato-Chan and Bismarck-Chan, ill introduce you to them later as they went to go buy food for my escorts, but after I managed to rebuild Uzu, I came here in hopes I can start doing trading with Konoha, I need food and such to survive after all. We all do." He said as he's fixing his hat back atop of his head, but when he did, Tsunade saw what was on his ring finger, a golden ring, signifying he was no doubt, married.

"YOUR MARRIED?!" She asks in shock as Naruto seemed taken back before looking at her a moment. He honestly forgot he was wearing the damn thing, not that he doesn't regret it of course. "W-wait a minute, I-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was sent flying through a wall by Tsunade's punch, angry at Naruto for not telling her he was married. He was sent flying through the air until he lands in one of the training grounds, he grumbles as he picks himself up, dusting his suit off of dirt and grass and sighs softly.

"That defiantly could have gone better" he said as he looks around before Tsunade once again shows up, her arms crossed before grabbing his ear and yanking hard much like a mother would a child.

"Now… you're going to take me to your wife and you're going to introduce me and your going to like it is that understood?" She said as he squeaked in affirmation as he pulls his ear free, he grumbled about troublesome women as he headed into the village, getting looks from not only the civilians but shinobi as well, but for some reason no one seemed to recognize him along his journey, soon making It to the bar, the Fishcake, outside stood Bismarck and Yamato with two idiots splayed across the ground with bruises and cuts, he could only guess what they did to piss of Bismarck, as such he had no sympathy.

"BROTHER!" A voice calls out and soon what tackled him was a blur of white and black as Hoppou clung to his leg like a lifeline. "You should have seen what Bis-Oneechan did to the meanies who wouldn't leave her alone, she was like Pow and Pow!" she said as Naruto smiled and rubbed the little girls head, picking her up into his arms.

"Tsunade, I want you to meet Hoppou, she was on the island that day" He said as Hoppou looks at the Sannin curiously before sticking her tongue out at her, The old woman's eye twitched but kept her temper in check as she patted the little girls head.

"Its nice to meet you, now Naruto, which one are you mar- "before she could finish, Kakashi burst out of the fish cake to see Naruto standing there, Tsunade on his left and girl in his hands.

"Kakashi-Sensei… I thought id find you here" he said as he watched him stand speechless at the sight of Naruto, Anko however knocked him out of it by smacking him upside the head, finally letting the man regain his composure so he could speak.

"Naruto… they said you died" he said quietly as he looks him over. "Its… nice to see that isn't the case… how did you survive?"

"Unfortunately Kakashi, I can't divulge that… you'd have to either as Naruto or myself later in private but with so many people around, we can't risk a leak." Tsunade responded for him as Naruto nods and pats Kakashi's shoulder. He nodded in understanding, after all, he had his own secret missions he was a part of every so often.

Naruto finally let the hyper little girl down before he walks over to Bismarck, grabbing her chin and pulls her chastely into a small kiss, making her melt into the kiss. He received gasps as Hoppou gagged a little at the display, some blushes going around from the civilians and shinobi that were either staring at her or him, which he didn't care for all that much, as long as they kept their hands to themselves. He pulled away after a minute so they could both breath, a small blush on their faces.

"Ah, so she's the one you married… certainly doesn't look like much but knowing you and your fathers taste in men no doubt she could hold her own in a fight" Tsunade said with a little smirk as she walked over and examined the woman, seeming to judge her based on appearance.

"Bis-Chan… this is my grandmother Tsunade, Tsunade, this is my wife, Bismarck" she said as they both shook hands, but if anyone looked close enough, both of their hands squeezed as hard as they could while the eye contact was a challenge contest, no doubt sizing the other up. Eventually they finally pulled their hands free and nodded, content with what they saw. "glad you both approve now…" he mumbled lightly as he had a sweat drop roll down his head. He shook his head before going back into Admiral mode as Bismarck called it. "Baachan, I need a mission filed, I need a group of Jonin and Chunnin to accompany me to both Uzu then to land of wind, I have a lead into _That_ Sword. She nodded and headed back to the mission office.

"Alright Bis-Chan… there's this one place I've been wanting to introduce to you, its called Ichirakus and I think you'll love it" he said with a smile as he took the woman's hand and lead her to his old favorite restaurant as a child.

 **Alrighty then! This is my first attempt at a Kantai Collection story at all let alone a Naruto crossover, I honestly hope this story continues to get popular, anyway. I had a multitude of ideas for this story and I would like you all to tell me what you think of them, maybe give me some of your own, I am open to ideas and shipping after all but I digress, let me list the ideas below:**

 **-Minato and Kushina are alive and under Danzo's hide out, this can go multiple ways as they become a loving family or commanders In Naruto's fleet, either way this is a rather large and open idea that can expand to fit whatever the story and the fans want.**

 **-Next is Sasuke having the sword, again this can be used multiple different ways but for the most part I'm having him turn evil in this idea, so if I do this idea, Sasuke lovers beware.**

 **-Sasuke returns to Konoha. This is another one that can be taken different ways, either Sasuke is a tipping point to start the civil war o the unifier to stop the civil war, it can go many different ways here so please by all means send in your ideas, im not all that picky.**

 **Last but not least, a brand new faction go after the sword, it can be ghost ships or even dimensional travelers, ill also take OCs if you want to send them in, maybe ill use them as the enemy admiral or commander but please do send in your ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This idea had been swimming in my head for the last week now but I had no idea where to go with this, but I think I finally have a heading and if you guys have any idea, do let me know, Of course I don't own Naruto or Kantai Collection what so ever, trust me, as much as I would like to. I saw a similar story online but I want to make mine** _ **Unique**_ **so please, I know there are going to be comparisons and that's ok I think**

 **Summary: During the 3-year training trip with Jiraiya, something goes wrong and Naruto is forced to fight for his life by the Akatsuki, unfortunately he lost and sent into the depths of Uzushio. 5 years later he comes back with new allies and a new village to reclaim a weapon that could save the world, or bring it to ruin.**

 **Pairings: Naruto x Bismarck (Maybe more like Nagato, Yamato, Mutsu, send me a PM or review your ideas)**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-telepathy-**

 **=Onto the Story=**

 **(Ichirakus Ramen)**

It had been a couple hours since Naruto had come back to Konoha, Thankfully Hardly anyone recognized the 21-year-old man. Of course he had changed a lot in the five years, he had gotten taller, no longer stunted in growth because of his Ramen obsession, he loved it of course but he ate a healthy meal to go along with it, greens, meats, fish and the like, it doesn't help that his ship girls forcefully sit him down and feed him what they make, not that he complains, they make some damn good food. His facial features also changed, his baby fat now gone, having a sharp and chiseled face that many women and some men drool over. His body had gone from having a little fat to his well chiseled chest and abs as well, something that Bismarck rather enjoyed running her hands through.

He doesn't complain when no one recognizes him, not wanting to cause a scene. Few of the Shinobi did, but they kept it to themselves, which he was thankful for. However, he was sure one or two civilians recognized him and prepared himself for the events that come, mobs or hit squads, no doubt a council meeting will be called for his execution.

He currently sat in Ichiraku's Ramen, his wife seated next to him as he and she ate their bowls, the Father and Daughter duo looked at Naruto ever so often, they had been told what happened in private and was glad he was back. They of course gave him and his wife, as well as Hoppou, the first few bowls free as a gift, which they both graciously accepted and went to eat at their bowls.

"Still not as good as Yamato's cooking" She said as she continued to eat her bowl as Naruto rolled his eyes, but he understood, he finished his bowl with a content sigh as he put the bowl back down on the counter and did a quick thank you for the food before handing it back to the chef, Teuchi, Bismarck did the same before he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He sighed, knowing this was coming.

"Council Chambers?" He asks as he turns to face the ANBU who nods in response to the question, Naruto puts his hat back on and fixes it before nodding. "Tell them I'll be there in a moment, let me gather up my escort" he said as the ANBU soon disappeared with a body flicker as Naruto sighed. He dreaded this moment but he knew it had to be done, at least for now. "Alright Nagato, Hoppou-Chan… lets go face the music" he said as he lifts Hoppou onto his shoulders as he cracks his knuckles as he too soon disappears in a body flicker, Sending a message to Yamato.

 **(Council Chambers)**

Tsunade had rubbed her head at the headache that appeared, for the past half an hour, all the civilian council did nothing but scream, and bitch, and moan and everyone, except the advisors and Danzo, were getting tired of it, Mebuki, who had a spot on the council looks to Tsunade and mouths 'Sorry'. Tsunade seemed to nod appreciatively as the other Shinobi were about seconds from committing first degree murder, not that Tsunade or her ANBU blamed them… at all.

They all seemed to quiet down, for half a moment when someone entered the room, and it was of course the blond admiral in his all white suit, his hat atop of his head and on his shoulder was Hoppou, the small child playing with one of her cat fighters, making it seem like they were flying. Behind him was Bismarck who had her arms crossed under his chest in boredom, her face said as much as she looked over the council chamber and rose an eyebrow.

"Dies ist die Leute, die Sie Probleme gab?" She asked in an obviously in a different language, Naruto nods as he removes his hat and moves it under his arm, seeming bored as well.

"Ja, meine Liebe, lassen Sie mich es einfach handhaben und ich verspreche Ihnen krank zum Essen nehmen." He responded in her native tongue, Bismarck frowned in response but stayed quiet, as Naruto went into his admiral mode as he grabbed his hat by the trim and brought it down so it fit professionally as he put his hands behind his back. "You all have better have a good reason for calling me in the middle of my meal" He said with an edge to his voice, with authority.

One of the braver civilians snarled as he slammed his hands on the table. "We call you when we want demon, were the council and you bend to our will!" He said as Naruto rolled his eyes, staying quiet. "So you come to us when we call you." He snarled as Bismarck takes a step towards the man but Naruto moved his hands in front of her to keep her from destroying the man just yet as he closed his eyes and sighed and in one quick motion, pulled the revolver from his belt and fired a round into the man's throat.

"He broke a law, I believe you all know which one" Naruto said in an even voice as he put the weapon back into his belt, keeping the hammer closed. "Now… to answer his question… I'm no longer a Konoha Village citizen or shinobi seeing as I was declared dead, my new loyalties lie to the first fleet and friends and family that reside here, this village can burn for all I care" He said as he lays his hands on the table.

"Treason!"

"Execute the demon! He's turned against us!"

"Take the two women and use them as breeding stocks!" And this seemed to go on for the next fifteen minutes before Hoppou got tired of it, throwing one of her Cat aircraft into one of the civilians' heads.

"Stop being mean to big brother and sister! They can kick your butts!" she said much like a small child would as the aircraft seemed to float back to her and began to play with her once more.

"To be silenced by a child… I think it shows how immature the council is." Tsunade said with a grin while Tsume seemed to roar in laughter, Hiashi grinned as he hid his laughter behind a cough and this seemed to resonate with the rest of the shinobi council. Mebuki seemed to be the only one who had a grin while the other councils were slack jawed.

"I don't have to explain _Myself_ to you, I only came here to solidify my friendships once more and head back to my fleet with an escort so you- "he said pointing to Danzo "Can stay the hell away from me. Don't look so shocked, I know it's you that's running ROOT. I'm not a moron" He said e before putting his hands in his pockets once more "I can kill each and every one of you with all but an order to my wife, and shed gladly carry it out given what you've done to me in my past so don't act all innocent" he said with a bored look on his face as he nodded to Bismarck who spawns her armaments once more, aiming them with a "Clunk" at the civilian council.

They didn't seem scared, not knowing what they are but he gave the order to fire with a pat on the shoulder, she grinned and dug her feet into the ground and a loud crack resonated throughout the room as the 15 Inch guns fired, tearing past the windows and going on for another few miles, she grinned and recalled the rigging as Naruto grinned.

"I think we made our point… You stay away from my wide and escorts or I promise pain…" he said looking at Danzo before looking at Tsunade. "How much longer before we can leave with our escorts?" he asked as Tsunade nods as she stands.

"The teams have already been chosen, you know them so there should be no conflict with your escorts, at least I think so" she said as she led the three back to her office. Naruto followed her with his hands behind his back as the council finally dispersed, the civilians going to spread the news that the demon brat was back, the Shinobi going to do the same with the ninja forces. Shikaku knew that this was further divide the gap between the Civilian and Shinobi, and that this would be the brink of civil war, and possibly a long and bloody one.

Naruto entered the Hokage's office with a soft sigh of exasperation, the Council always tired him out and with him stressing over what's going to happen with his fleets, the sword, and Uzu, it all took its toll. His thoughts would have continued if a hand wasn't pressed to his back, a hand he knew all too well, Bismarck. He looked back and smiles as he leans forward and kisses her lips softly, Hoppou gagged, still on Naruto's shoulders, Bismarck smiled, always finding it amusing that she did that.

"Thanks Hime… I needed that" he said quietly as he takes his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers together as he presses his forehead to hers, their blond hair mingling. Tsunade watched the small scene with a smile knowing that Naruto must be under tons of stress with his new responsibilities. Naruto pulled away with a smile before turning around to Tsunade, who nodded and called for the teams to come in. Naruto turned to see those he knows, Teams Eight, Nine and Ten, all wearing Chunin and Jonin flak vests.

"Naruto! It's nice to see you!" Ino was the first to speak up as she ran up and hugged Naruto, he hugged her back before he pulled away.

"It's nice to see you all…" he said with a smile before Shikamaru walked up to him and shook their hands together, they both childhood friends.

"Nice to see you see you, only you would find Death troublesome" Shikamaru said with a grin as Kiba too walked up to Naruto, patting his friends back, Akamaru barking at Naruto happily.

"I always knew that Death couldn't hold you… so you're the client?" Kiba asked and Naruto nods, looking at Tsunade to explain the mission, stepping aside as the rookie 10 Tsunade walked over to Kakashi and hands him the scroll so he could read aloud. Kakashi opens the scroll and reads it over before relaying it.

"Mission statement is as follows; an escort is required to fend off threat to both Client and accompanying party while said client hunts for a weapon. Will be traveling to the rebuilt city of Uzushiogakure for the client to resupply then heading to the land of wind to not only secure relations but to search a lead for said weapon" He said as he looks around with his lone eye as the others saluted, shouting a Hai, heading home to get packed for the long mission ahead, Naruto nods as he looks at Bismarck and Hoppou.

"Well meet you at the gates Kakashi" He said as Kakashi nods, he too leaving so he can head out and prepare for the long mission ahead. Naruto looked at his wife once more before walking over to Tsunade and giving her a hug with a smile. "Be careful grandma, don't go kicking the proverbial bucket just yet" he said kissing her cheek before letting go of the hug, taking Bismarck's hand and walks with her down the street, hand in hand.

He got many looks on the way to the gate, from both Shinobi and Civilian alike, news seems to have spread rather quickly as they instantly knew who he was, he placed a hand on his revolver, ready to pull it out in a moment's notice, he never enjoyed the big heavy weapons such as rifles. He enjoyed the precise strikes of the pistols and SMGs, especially silenced as they make quick and quiet kills. Bismarck however kept her eyes on everyone, not just the civilians, aware how the village treated him. She wanted to turn this place into a pile of rubble but it was at Naruto's insistence that she had inevitably spared the village. The sentiments were shared by the rest of the girls in his fleet but he managed to placate them, though he wouldn't stop them from defending him if the civilians got any smart ideas.

It had always been like this, or rather, the village. Back when he was younger he would always be thrown out into the streets or kicked around, or bullied by those older then him and ignored by those his age simply because of the burden he carried. Eventually he had learned to tune it out thankfully, ignoring all the glares and whispers, having a great pain tolerance with what they had done to him. Everything from beatings to poisonings to starvation. He endured it all and came out the better many by not coming for revenge. He could have just pulled the seal and let the Nine Tailed Fox have his way but he didn't, he still wanted to protect the village at any cost, and many of his friends who knew of his past, defiantly saw him as the better person by forgetting and letting go, deciding that the civilians weren't worth the time and effort to put down, even if some of them deserved it. Another way he saw it was that if he caused a rampage, he would leave a lot of orphans, something he knew all too well what it was like to be lonely. He wouldn't wish that fate on anyone else.

He was pulled from his musing by a tapping on his head, by small hands and immediately knew it was Hoppou. He chuckles a little bit as he reaches up and takes her hand, looking around he realized he was at the gate already thankfully, standing there was most of his escort team and Yamato with the bags of food for the rest of his escort which he had left at Tazunas for the day. Kakashi stood there reading his book, seeming to go back to his old habits, but if anyone looked closely enough they can see Kakashi keeping a close eye on Naruto. Team 8 seemed to stick close to one another, while they may be Chunin they still took missions together as that seemed to work best then individually. Team 9 also seemed to do the same, instead though Neji spoke to Hinata, whom was looking at Naruto with a blush ever so often. He sighed knowing he'd have to deal with that eventually, probably on the way back to Uzu perhaps. She seemed to have gotten more confident as well, her arms at her side, her back straight and having a determined look in her eye. Bismarck however saw the look and knew she'd have to "Talk" with Hinata. Naruto sighed, hoping Bismarck wouldn't do anything rash, but he stayed quiet as his eyes wandered over to team 10, The Ino-Shika-Cho trio. They worked well together, much like their fathers in the past. He was good friends with Shikamaru and it seemed to have stuck this long which he was extremely grateful for. And last but not least was Sakura Haruno, the last remaining member of team 7, He used to have a crush on her when she was younger. Thankfully Nagato and Mutsu had beaten that crush out of him and taught him what true love was like, it also helped that the two seemed to have a strong infatuation with one another, not that he minded. He had learned from Shikamaru during his visit to Ichirakus that Sakura resented him. Hell she was one of the main people in the Anti-Naruto regime. At first he had felt betrayed, but looking back she never really treated him nicely to begin with, so he couldn't be too hurt, plus he was married, his crush with Sakura was over for _Years._ He still didn't know what possessed him to have that crush with her to begin with.

He nods in content at who was coming, knowing that Bismarck and Yamato could be able to keep Sakura and anyone else who causes trouble in line, they usually do so back at base so that's never an issue. When he walked up to them, they all turned to Naruto, their client. "Alright, we'll be heading to land of waves to pick up the rest of our escort before heading back to Uzushiogakure. After stocking up with essentials and weapons for the journey, we'll be heading to land of wind, you all will be my escorts while not only I kindle a relationship between Uzu but also search for a weapon, any questions?" he asks as he crosses his arms and looks over the squad assigned to the mission.

"You said start a relationship with Suna, does that mean you no longer have ties to Konoha?" Shikamaru asked before mumbling the world troublesome, seeming every naras catchphrase at this point. He even heard they copyrighted the word for only their use but that was a rumor… he'd have to check that out later.

"Yes and no, my loyalty lies with the first fleet of Uzu and my people, I still have friends and family here and should the day ever come to where all my loved ones are kicked out, I will end all ties to Konoha and offer asylum to those who want it in Uzushio.

"So not only are you a demon but you're a nukenin too, great" Sakura said as everyone glared at her as Bismarck snarled, taking a step to her, but a hand on her shoulder told her to wait just a moment as he walked over to Sakura and looked her over, his Admiral side coming out as he puts his hands behind his back.

He doesn't say anything at first as the others are expecting Naruto to yell and start beating the living shit out of her and not one of them would have a lick of sympathy. Naruto however kept his cool as he nods as he takes a step back. "You've really grown since that time as a fangirl… or have you… tell me, why do you get stronger?" he asks her as everyone looked at Naruto curiously, wondering where exactly he was going for this but Sakura scoffs.

"To get Sasuke back" she said simply as Bismarck rolled her eyes, but he continued to stand there like the admiral he was, looking at her he nods, walking around her with a look and posture saying: I will humiliate you without a shred of remorse.

"So… you get stronger to get Sasuke to come back… correct? So… you bring him back, everyone welcomes him back with open arms and cheer and cry. He's killed his brother and he achieved his goal… what then?" She said giving him a look of confusion before seeming a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Well ill help him through tough times and help him train for whatever he wants to do next" she said with finality in her voice as everyone rolled their eyes, hearing the hidden meaning in that sentence: Help revive the Uchiha clan and have him love me like he was supposed to. She was truly delusional or extremely optimistic. Or both.

"so… then what would that strength before…? You spent all these years training? For what? To bring back a man who doesn't even want to come back to a place he never called home? Revive his clan for something he doesn't even want to do? What then? All that strength would be for naught… Yamato, what do you fight for?" He asked the ship woman and when everyone turned to look at her she blushed a little bit, surprised to be on the spot like that but that didn't stop her from answering.

"O-oh well um I fight to protect my friends and family, making sure their never hurt so that they can live happy, even if it costs me my life to do it" she said with finality at the end of the sentence as Naruto nods, turning to Bismarck this time, His wife who saluted in response to the man giving her the admirals stare and posture.

"Bismarck, what do you fight for?" He asked her as she stood straighter at the question, her feet together and her hand at her forehead.

"I fight for my homeland and my people, ensuring that they have to get through one of Uzus finest to even lay feet on Uzus soil" she said before putting her arm back down to her side before staying still and upright, Hoppou seemed to stand right next to Bismarck trying to mimic her older sister which was comedic in its own right but he turned his attention back to Sakura.

"You see Sakura, there's a difference between these women and you… their just as strong as you, if not stronger because of one simple fact. They have something to fight for, and if you can't accept that Sasuke isn't coming back then you're in for a rude and HARD awakening… if there's one thing I learned as my years as an admiral is that you can't account for everything. So I could be wrong. But the way I see it, the way things are going, you and him are going, you're going to end up in the exact same place he is, six feet under with nothing more than a broken heart and weeping eyes, so get your head out of your ass and prepare to leave before we all leave your ass here." He said looking her over before he nods as he puts his hands in his pocket. Sakura was absolutely red in the face, she had been humiliated and talked down to by Naruto and she wasn't going to let that stand.

When Naruto had turned his back and giving orders to leave she raised her hand to punch his brains all over the floor, however before her hand made contact, a hand had collided with hers, catching it, and when it did, a loud THWOOM was heard from the impact, Sakura had followed the arm to see it was Bismarck with a sour look on her face, she twisted her hand back so she fell to her knees in the pain at the way her wrist wasn't supposed to be going. Bismarck was not lenient as she raised her foot, and with a swift kick to her face, knocked her out and broke her nose and she collapsed with her hand still in her hand, she tossed it a way with a soft growl before taking her place beside her husband's side.

"So were not taking Sakura… she's too much trouble" Kakashi said as everyone nods. "Alright, if we take the quickest route, Wave should be a couple hours" she said as they nodded, and began to walk towards the village that they had visited not 8 years ago. Naruto kept his hands in his pocket, his hat keeping his eyes covered as Bismarck and Yamato took their places in front and behind the group respectively.

It was a rather quiet and uneventful walk thankfully as they had made It to wave in great time, especially given their group size, making their way towards Tazunas home. Hoppou seemed to be riding on Kakashis shoulders whom seemed to be doing well entertaining the small child, especially when he used his elemental control to create lightning for her to touch and play with, rather the lightning was generated from his hand and she touched it, zapping herself softly for her to get unique and fun sensations from it.

Bismarck however sighed and hopes that the others behaved, but knew that Akagi and Shoukaku could be able to keep the peace thankfully, but that didn't stop the Abyssals from causing havoc. She sighed, knowing shed probably start growing grey hairs sooner then what was normal for women her age. Thankfully she knew that Nagato and Yamato would probably start greying long before she would. They walk up to the door and gave it a light knock and soon a crash was heard. Akagi was the first to answer the door.

"Ah admiral your back, was your trip to Konoha a success?" she asks as she looks behind him, seeing the escort she lets everyone into the rather good size house, it having been expanded since the first time they had come here. The other Aircraft Carrier, Shoukaku as well as Kongou and Mutsu and Nagato sat at the table, a broken teacup on the floor, he could only guess Kongou tried to answer the door only to be yanked back in her seat by Nagato, as such was the crash they heard.

"Was there any trouble here at the house?" Bismarck said as Mutsu shook her head, Nagato seemed to be In her arms as Naruto and the others sat around the large Livingroom. Giving their greetings to Tsunami and Inari, the bridge builder Tazuna had been gone to do more construction work.

"No trouble though we did have to give Inari the birds and bees talk seeing as his mother didn't want to" Akagi said with a smiile as Tsunami from the kitchen blushed as she continued to work on the stew that was being made for the guests in the house. "We caught him peeking so that's why" Naruto could have sworn he hard Nagato mumble something about peeking on Mutsu but he wasn't sure as such he just dropped it as he nods.

"Alright dinner is served" Tsunami said with a smile as she began to bring bowls for everyone to eat and everyone graciously dug in, each one of them eating and sipping at their own pace, the girls and Naruto seeming to eat in a rather moderate pace while ones like Kiba and Chouji scarfed down the food like it was their first meal in months. Kakashi still manages somehow to eat with his mask on… hes got to asks Kakashi how he does that.

When all was said and done he collected the bowls from everyone and stood at the head of the table and called out to everyone listening.

"Our next stop is to Uzu, well be traveling by sea and its quite the trip so make sure your well fed and rested as we leave in the morning" Nagato said with authority in her voice as both ninja and ship girls all called out Hai as they had readied themselves for bed. Naruto headed up to the master bedroom, Bismarck followed as she had layed down on the bed roll and patted her side, Naruto smiled as he climbed next to her and layed her his head on her chest and slowly went to sleep. It was days like these that truly took his worries away from his responsibilities… and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

Not even Ramen… but a bowl sounds nice right about now.

 **Man I am just pumping these out one after another aren't i? alright so you know the rhetoric, ill come up with some ideas but their not fool proof, id like your input and maybe some ideas if you all can do that. I might do a harem or lemon, but I also want your input on that seeing as I dunno what you guys wanna see, I have a general direction of where I want to go but I want you guys to help me hammer out the details.**

 **The Sword of Revelations is something I do need help on though seeing as I don't want it to be a copy of The Typhoon fleet, which is an atomic sword, rather my sword is ancient but holy weapon imbued with unimaginable power able to control the darkest of forces or Corrupt the purest of hearts. So send in your sword power ideas and maybe itll make it into the weapon.**

 **Another topic I need help with is Sasuke, what do you guys want done? Catalyst for the Civil War? Weilder of the sword? Simple scapegoat? Let me know and ill do my best oblige, im fairly open as I only have about say… up to chapter 7 planned out and ill plan out more as I go along so yeah please send in your ideas.**

 **I have decided I do want to bring in Kushina into the mix somehow but I still don't have any idea where to go with that, so yeah, another idea you guys can give me! If you guys have any other ideas that I haven't mentioned send them in. Thanks all for reading this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This idea had been swimming in my head for the last week now but I had no idea where to go with this, but I think I finally have a heading and if you guys have any idea, do let me know, Of course I don't own Naruto or Kantai Collection what so ever, trust me, as much as I would like to. I saw a similar story online but I want to make mine** _ **Unique**_ **so please, I know there are going to be comparisons and that's ok I think**

 **Summary: During the 3-year training trip with Jiraiya, something goes wrong and Naruto is forced to fight for his life by the Akatsuki, unfortunately he lost and sent into the depths of Uzushio. 5 years later he comes back with new allies and a new village to reclaim a weapon that could save the world, or bring it to ruin.**

 **Pairings: Naruto x Bismarck (Maybe more like Nagato, Yamato, Mutsu, send me a PM or review your ideas)**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-telepathy-**

 **=Onto the Story=**

 **(Root Base, Underneath Konoha, next day)**

Danzo was ordinarily a patient man by a good measure. He had taken everything in stride and never let his temper get the better of him, such as the time when Hiruzen had been chosen for Hokage instead of him. When Hiruzen then chose the fourth. When the two Jinchuuriki wouldn't be handed over to him for training. Being ordered to disband root. He had always kept his cool and kept the village prospering under his shadowy protection. However, when that… Brat… came back, for the first time in years, he had gotten angry, overturning his desk, breaking anything he can get his hands on to alleviate the anger. The Jinchuuriki had unraveled Years of work to carefully manipulate the oncoming civil war into his favor. He closed his one "good" and began to think how to rectify the situation. He needed a force… and immediately thought to Iwagakure and Kumogakure, and Mizugakure was neutral. He'd have to act fast, and for that he needed a spearhead in his operation to take control of Konoha.

He looks at one of his ROOT Anbu who sat in the room obediently, watching his leader. "Have you secured the DNA of the woman and child?" He asked as he grabs his cane, referring to the two people that were with Naruto the day before, the Anbu nodded with a Hai and Danzo smirks a little bit, began walking down the halls of his base. He had seen what the woman was capable of and could only guess what the child was. While he knew he couldn't get them as weapons, he'll have to create one. He smirked and walked into one of the rooms of the secret base.

"Retrieve the DNA… were to start a DNA transplant" He said and looked over the patient on the table, a woman with long red hair. She was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother.

 **(Nami no Kuni, Tazuna's house, same day)**

Naruto had woken with his head on his wife's breasts like the night before. He sighed contently as he pulled her even closer, pressing his body against hers. Bismarck smiled as she wraps her arms around his head and pulled him further into her breasts as she kisses his forehead.

"We should get up" Bismarck said as she ran her hands through his hair, he seemed to melt in her hands because of this action, his hands wrapped around her waist as he pressed his body further against hers, it seeming to be a perfect fit for one another. Naruto mumbles into her chest that they can wait ten more minutes, making Bismarck chuckle a little. While normally stoic around other people, times like this is when she would let her mash down and show her true self to her husband. "C'mon their probably waiting for us" She said leaning down and placing a kiss to his forehead as he mumbles with a grunt before nodding. He sighed as he stood from Bismarck's body as he stretched and popped his back. He grabs his uniform and slips it on, putting on his holster and hat.

"I still think they could've waited another ten more minutes." Naruto called out with a mumble as Bismarck rolled her eyes before she too put on her clothes, fixing her hat as she nods, making sure her dress fit snugly before opening the door to see a nose bleeding Kiba. Naruto's eye twitched at him peeking at his wife. Bismarck however beat him to the punch, or kick however as she, in one swift motion, kicked Kiba in the nuts. Naruto winced as he watched Kiba fall over clutching his gonads.

"You deserved that" Naruto said with a grin as he grabs his bag and heads down stairs, Bismarck as well as the others were already waiting for him thankfully. Nagato was talking to Mutsu with a smile, Yamato was currently making some tea for everyone while everyone did their own little thing. Bismarck was currently eyeing everyone to make sure things didn't start fighting again.

Kakashi sat in the corner reading his book with a relaxed pose. Kiba was still in the hall clutching his nuts. Hinata was currently talking to Neji, happy to have her surrogate brother back. Shino Was currently playing with one of his bugs, seeming to study his behavior to various stimuli. Ino was currently seeming to take notes on something, probably intelligence, something probably picked up from her father. Shikamaru and Chouji seemed to be playing a match of Shogi, while not as intelligent as the Nara, Chouji was able to keep a nice pace behind him. TenTen was asking one of his ship girls about their weapons, which of course Yamato politely declined saying that she couldn't tell her anything. Hoppou was playing with one of her little aircraft. Naruto smiled as he walks over to her and places a kiss atop of her head. She giggles as Naruto picks her up and places her on his lap. He watched as Yamato brought everyone some tea with a smile.

"Hope you all enjoy it" She smiles as she pours tea before heading back into the kitchen to clean up. Everyone thanked her as they continued what they were doing, except with tea in their hands. Kakashi decided to break the ice.

"Naruto… what can you tell us about the weapon you're after?" Kakashi asked as he puts the book in his pocket as everyone seemed to stop what they're doing to pay attention to Narutos answer, he looks at Bismarck who seemed to shrug, saying It was up to him to tell them. He nods as he pets Hoppou and looks up.

"The sword I hunt, is the Sword of Revelations, said to be a divine and mystical weapon able to destroy evil and corrupt good, never one or the other because it was created by the god of Chaos. Wanting nothing more than to sew chaos throughout the world, it is said that only one person a generation could be able to hold it. And if my intel is correct… It's still been unclaimed" he said as he sighs a littlebit. "No one knows what the sword truly Is capable of, not first-hand accounts anyway, so I have to find it before someone else does" he said quietly as Bismarck walks over and kisses his forehead softly, smiling before having a seat next to him, rubbing his back.

"You can do it, we know you can" Bismarck said before she sat next to him and lays her head on his shoulder as Naruto took his hand with hers and intertwined their fingers together, he kissing her cheek with a little smile. He leans against her before checking his watch on his wrist and nods.

"Alright, if we want to make Uzu by noon we have to head out now" He said as they all nodded, grabbing their bags and such, thanking Tsunami for the wonderful stay before heading towards the dock. Everyone looked around expectedly for a boat. However, when they looked at Naruto, he put two fingers to his ear and smirked. "Bring her in" He said as they sat their waiting, and soon, a silhouette through the fog could be seen, was what seemed to be a large ship, and when it came through the fog, the shinobi took a step back. Through the fog was a giant metal behemoth with what seemed like giant cannons. While they did have them, they weren't used as the shinobi were quick and agile, they were more used on pirate ships and the like. But what this ship had was beyond what any of them had. On the ship was the name that caught their eye. "Bismarck" That caused everyone to look at the woman, who stood their stoically watching the behemoth come into port.

"Alright everyone, mount up, I want us at Uzu by lunch!" Naruto called out as the ship girls nodded, watching seeming small women, fairies, lower the ramp. Naruto went first then the other ship girls. Following with a small spring in their step, and Kakashi seemed to take a moment before looking at the others and nodding, telling them It was ok to board. Soon the entire escort team was aboard the German dreadnought. Within a few moments the ship began to pull out of the harbor and turned to head towards Uzushio. Everyone watched with curiosity as little fairies roamed the decks and performed their duties to a tee.

Naruto laughed as he felt the wind rush past his face. The ship going at a good 15 Knots, or a good 17 miles per hour, the ship breaking the waves like a hot knife through butter, humming as he watched the waves pass by before heading back to greet the Ninja aboard one of his flagships of the first fleet. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the Bismarck, one of the few flagships of the first fleet and HQ, I know your all wondering where this technology came from, and I'll explain in due time but for now I'll show you to the Meeting hall so we can talk, we could talk here but I'd rather it not be so open… force of habit." He said as the Ninja all nod and began to follow him towards the room he had mentioned, Bismarck close behind so she could help explain things he couldn't… plus she got a good look at his fine round ass so that too was a bonus for her.

They had gone into the deep workings of the ship, near the bridge no doubt as they had all taken a seat in the conference room, some sitting farther from the front then others. He walked up to the front and looked them over, his friends all here, he had a sense of relief at that, not judging him, just yet but he had a lot to cover and no doubt that at least one of them would view him differently, for better or for worse he didn't know but he did. Before he could start however, Kakashi piped up, he closer to the front then some of the others.

"Sorry Naruto… but I have to ask… you said we were going to Uzushio, but it was destroyed just before the end of the second world war… did you and your new friends rebuild it?" He asked curiously as Naruto seemed to think for a long moment before having a seat, pulling up a chair as he put one leg over the other.

"To understand how I rebuilt Uzushio, you have to understand what I found there…

 **(Uzushio, 5 years ago)**

Naruto had seemed to stand at the ruins of his old village, it was no doubt torn asunder by whatever invaders had decided the Uzumaki were too strong. It had been a day since he had woken up and now he stood on the inside of the gates of Uzu, the bodies had, thankfully been buried with what equipment they had on them, at least that's what Nagato had told him. They no doubt had read from history books they found here, journals and whatever else they had in the rubble.

He gulped lightly as he walked further and further into the ruins, seeming to be similar to Konoha, the Kage tower in the middle with important buildings on the inside, shops and living near the outside, and beyond that was a wall that was no doubt covered in seals. He walked up to one of the shops and placed a hand on one of the symbols of his clan and the village, he closed his eyes and thought a quick prayer before looking around and heading further inward, moving past the Barracks and Armory before putting a hand on the Kage buildings door, and pushing it open. This was one of the buildings that seemed to stand the test of time it seems as he saw a desk. Walking over to it he pushed some papers away as he sat down in the chair that the Uzukage no doubt sat In. He seemed to sit there for the next half an hour as he looks around the room and saw a small closet.

He stands and walks over to the closet and opens it, there looking at him in the face was not only the Uzukage robes, but samurai looking battle armor that went underneath. He leans forward and grabs the robes and slips them on, and if he had to guess, the coat had seals that made it fit him perfectly. He grabs the journal he found at the bottom of the closet and opens it.

"Hello Fellow Uzumaki, and I know your one because this journal can only be opened by one. If your reading this, then Uzushio had finally fell to Iwa, Kumo and Mizugakure, I'll be damned if I don't take as many as I can with me though. But I digress… no doubt you have lots of questions and I'd love to give lots of answers but time grows short. If you are my last living relative or have a clan, it doesn't matter, as my dying wish, I want Uzu to be brought back to its former glory, no… make it better than it was before. You are the new Uzukage, May the Uzumaki prosper" By now Naruto had been crying because of what he said, he knew that he wouldn't make it and entrusted the Uzumaki Clan and Village to him. Before he wanted to return to Konoha but knew that now… he had to bring Uzushio back… he had so much work to do, paperwork for materials and construction workers so that the building can commence. Then he also had to hire construction workers, which he had no money for, but realized that the Uzumaki no doubt sealed their riches inside storage scrolls. Going over to the desk he began to look through it, pushing meaningless and mundane items out of the way until he found a small scroll. On it was labeled "Uzumaki Royal Treasures". Knowing how seals worked, he bit his thumb and rubbed it on the scroll and it popped open. He smiles as he pulls it open and undoes one of the many seals, and out came a rather large duffel, filled with diamonds.

He smirked and put the duffel back. Uzushio was back in business, construction would no doubt start tomorrow.

 **(Time skip-2 years later)**

He had recruited an old friend of his to do the construction of Uzushio, the bridge builder Tazuna, he didn't want to let Konoha he was alive yet so he had Yamato commission the construction, at first Tazuna thought building the village was a complete waste of time, but relented when they mentioned they'd start up trade with wave If they did it, and he agreed, and soon the construction had begun, using good pieces of wood as well as metals to cut down on costs, but also had to make sure they were up to code so they didn't collapse atop of the residents.

It had been a long grueling two years as construction had begun and finished, the village was brand new, as if an invasion had never occurred. It also helped that Naruto (under disguise) provided a proverbial army to speed the construction along.

Naruto wasn't idle during this time however as he began training with the ship girls, everything from strategy to tactics to survival and other things he needed to survive the current world, proving he could take care of the naval base at Uzu, he was promoted to Admiral, being both Uzukage and Admiral had its benefits and cons but for now he was content with his current positioning.

 **(Present day)**

"After I was promoted to Admiral of the first fleet, I had begun my search for the Sword of Revelations, using U-Boats to scour the ocean floor as I had gone to the main land under an alias known as Arashi Uzumaki, and no one suspected you were all me" He chuckles lightly before shaking his head. "But I never found many leads, mostly old history books mentioning it from time to time but for the most part it was all vague rumors and such and I could never get a solid lead." He said with a small shrug.

"But wait a moment, you said you built Uzushio right? Or rebuilt it as the case may be, how comes no one has heard of it before now? I mean the building of a village couldn't exactly be kept secret. Especially one with a rich history as Uzu had." Shikamaru said as the rest of them nodded in understanding of his words, it made a lot of sense, they could hide a building, maybe two, but not an entire village.

"Well to be honest, I knew the construction worker, and he made sure his workers agreed not to disclose the village just yet, they agreed at the cost of some money. But anyway, after that we had been looking for leads, until- "He couldn't finish the sentence as the entire ship seemed to rock from an explosion, the ship began to list from a hole below the water level.

"Status report" He yelled as he ran to the bridge and looks out the window of the bridge but was getting more frustrated that he couldn't find anything that seemed to have caused as much damage that would make the German capital ship _List._

"Damage control is working on righting the ship" Mutsu called out as he watched the ship girls that were on the deck jump onto the ocean and soon surrounded the large battleship in a circular formation, the aircraft carriers closer to the ship while the others stayed in relative distance to the ship, seeming to scan for targets. "Minor flooding but that's being righted quickly"

"What's the Situation first fleet?" Nagato called out through the communications, they all seem to be looking around for the source of the damage.

"Nothing on visuals yet- wait, incoming! Brace for impact" Yamato called out, the ship girls moved out of the way but the Bismarck wasn't as quick as she was struck again, while not underneath the water, it hit the deck of the ship, tearing a hole into it. To them it didn't look like a conventional shell, rather it seemed to be made of light and energy, and that baffled the hell out of them, However, they managed to follow the trajectory, and saw it was coming from the north. Nagato was quick to give orders.

"All aircraft carriers, I want visual on the object firing on us now!" Nagato calls out as Shoukaku nods, pulling back an arrow before letting it fly, transforming into a spotting aircraft as he they watched in heated anticipation.

"Damage control managed to right us, flooding stopped and began to work on repairs, nothing was cut or severed." Mutsu called out as Nagato nodded appreciatively. Alarms blared as they gyroscope in the ship set off the alarms, letting them know that the ship was listing, not that they couldn't feel the difference. The other ship girls seemed to stay closer to the ship as they knew something or someone was out there, waiting for another opportunity to strike, soon however the recon plane seemed to call out, a small fairy voice called through the bridge.

"No Naval craft or aircraft but seems to be a single man wearing what looks to be armor, charging another shot, sending coordinates." They heard the fairy send the coordinates to the person's position. Nagato nods as she watches as the 15 inch guns seemed to turn to face the location and raise their turrets to the correct elevation.

"Fire!" Naruto calls out and soon, six resounding thuds rocked the ship as all main armaments fired from the gun. The guns kept firing for a good 2 minutes, sending shells down range every 28 seconds, with a fully trained fairy crew thankfully as the shells seemed to crashed all-around of their unknown assailant as he just stood there, calmly as he charged another shot. In one quick motion, the swipe of the sword, the man in armor sent another blast towards the ship. "Evasive maneuvers!" He calls out and soon the ship began to turn **Hard** as the Bismarck fought to avoid the blast and it did.

It had been a long grueling 2 minutes as the Bismarck kept dodging, what would be called was laser fire, some of them even being thrown to the deck as the ship kept making hard turns, Naruto began to wonder if the Bismarck was even designed for this kind of Punishment, and for the most part she seemed to be doing well.

However, what surprised him was that the man in armor, was soon standing atop if the Bismarck's deck, as if he teleported to the location by nothing more than a thought. Naruto growled at the Audacity, the Ninja followed him as well as his wife down to the main deck, there standing a man was wearing holy looking armor with a lion pauldron and a steel sword in one hand.

He wasn't ignored however as the Aircraft carriers and such began to send their fighters after the man on the deck, arrows manifesting into aircraft as they began to make strafing runs on the man only to be blocked by some kind of energy field, more than likely using a Lightning element to keep himself protected. However, that didn't stop Yamato from climbing onto the Bismarck's charred hull from the blast as she walks over with a frown, her rigging pointing straight at him as she soon dug her feet into the ground and fired, what shocked everyone was that the shells seemed to bounce, once again off the energy field. Having enough Naruto walked up to the man, his hand on his revolver while his escorts, Bismarck, Mutsu and Nagato followed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You almost got me and my crew Killed" He yells in anger this being one of the few times he actually lost his cool as Bismarck, Nagato and the others had drawn their weapons at the man, he snorted and looked down at the admiral, clutching his sword tighter.

"I have been tasked to stop you from seeking that blade" He said simply as that cause Naruto to take a step back in surprise to the assumed holy man. "Yes, I know all about your little quest to retrieve the blade, so will warn you, stop looking for the blade before more grievous consequences befall you child…" Naruto snarled a little bit before deciding to keep his cool as he had so many questions to ask this man no doubt.

"Who are you to tell me I can't search for that sword? As a matter of fact, who are you?" Naruto asks as he crosses his arms, the others wondering the exact same thing as they kept their weapons ready in case he got any funny ideas, not that Naruto was defenseless by any means. Far from it but that doesn't mean someone won't get lucky.

"My name is Ivan, I hail from Kumo and I've come here to stop you from retrieving that blade, that sword wields innumerable powers that I cannot comprehend. And if I were you, neither would you" He said as Naruto sighs a little at this.

"And why is the blade so terrible? All I've had in searching for it was that it not only was a Divine blade but it had the power to ruin or save the world, so by all means Ivan the Terrible, let us all know what makes the blade so dangerous, and how exactly do you know it is" He asked with a small snarl as Ivan rolls his eyes but keeps his hands where they were, on his blade and ready to use just in case.

"The weapon is dangerous because Shinigami Sama granted it to a mortal who sought to use the blade to kill someone, little did he know that the recipient of the weapon was innocent and drove himself mad, seeming to take on that madness, the sword I mean and corrupts pure and destroys evil because it was meant to do one, and later gained the ability to corrupt, only those with an unflinching resolve would be able to hold and use the blade as it was meant to be used, to collect the souls of those it strikes." He said quietly as he looks over Naruto.

"I Know what happens to those wielding the blade because the first owner was my uncle, over 200 years ago, and we have very long life spans before you ask. The one he used to kill was My aunt when he suspected she was cheating on him" He said quietly before shaking his head. "But I digress, I know its effects and why it does what it does because I was there, I watched as it turned my father mad when he went to hold the blade. Eventually I grabbed the blade, and before It corrupted me like the other two, I tossed it in the ocean without a shred of remorse. So I will tell you again Uzumaki, quit searching for that blade before I'm forced to make you quit." He said as he soon disappeared in a flash of light. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head in exasperation, Bismarck was damaged, he had a Kumo nutjob after his ass and Konoha was about to have a civil war on its hands, sometimes he hated this job.

Bismarck once again, walked over to him and pulled him into a deep and loving kiss as she wraps her arms around his waist. He smiled as he hugged her back and moaned into the kiss. She always knew the best way to calm his nerves, when he was finally relaxed, he sighed as he lays his chin on her shoulder and mumbles to her lightly.

"a sword with the ability to harvest souls and turn its holder mad, what a damn cheery weapon" he says quietly as the Bismarck, the ship, soon came to a complete stop. Nagato walked up to him and saluted a little before reporting.

"The ship, while staying afloat needs repairs before we can go any further so well have the fairies working all night and by morning we should finally be under way again, I suggest keeping the fleet out there incase our new… friend… comes back" Nagato said as Naruto sighed and nodded a little.

"Alright, Nagato, can you handle their shifts so they're not all awake at once? Well probably head to bed ourselves" Naruto said as he kisses Bismarck's cheek who nods as she takes his hand, Nagato and Mutsu began to work on the shift changes before they too headed back to bed.

Naruto sighed as he leaded Bismarck and himself to the captains quarters, truthfully this had been their most stressful day by far, everything from telling Konoha he was back to nearly fighting seeming a paladin, he just simply wanted this day to end and he sighed contently when he saw Bismarck was disrobing for him as she lays her clothes on the floor, bare, she climbed under the covers before she wiggled into a comfortable spot and grabbed him and pulled him close, laying his head on her chest like she always does

"Liebling" she murmured quietly as he wraps his arms around her waist, and like a puzzle piece, pulls her body flush against his, she always took his worries away and he was glad, that's why he loved her because she knew his ins and outs long before anyone else did. And he wouldn't trade it for a thing in the world.

 **Oh god this one was a little bit harder to write seeing as I had to focus a lot on exposition and summaries, not a lot of dialogue in this one as compared to the last two so I hope that's ok, for now I just want to put this out there, yes I know I'm making Kushina into an Abyssal, I got that from a reviewer and I rather liked the idea, keep sending them in and I'll try to put some in my story if I like them enough.**

 **I do have some more ideas I want you guys to go over and maybe give some ideas about such as Kushina, What kind of Abyssal should I make her? CV(Aircraft Carrier?) CC? (Cruiser?) DD (Destroyer?) BB (battleship?) I have a general idea what I want done with her but by all means send in your idea, and god damn I sound like a broken record.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This idea had been swimming in my head for the last week now but I had no idea where to go with this, but I think I finally have a heading and if you guys have any idea, do let me know, Of course I don't own Naruto or Kantai Collection what so ever, trust me, as much as I would like to. I saw a similar story online but I want to make mine** _ **Unique**_ **so please, I know there are going to be comparisons and that's ok I think**

 **Summary: During the 3-year training trip with Jiraiya, something goes wrong and Naruto is forced to fight for his life by the Akatsuki, unfortunately he lost and sent into the depths of Uzushio. 5 years later he comes back with new allies and a new village to reclaim a weapon that could save the world, or bring it to ruin.**

 **Pairings: Naruto x Bismarck (Maybe more like Nagato, Yamato, Mutsu, send me a PM or review your ideas)**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-telepathy-**

 **=Onto the Story=**

Naruto had been awake for the last hour, he huddled close to his wife as he enjoyed her warmth. But it wasn't her body he was worried about, rather the day before's events, they kept replaying in his head. Nothing about Ivan's words seemed to make sense, it gave him a weird feeling and knew something was off, but couldn't place his finger at where it was at. It didn't keep him up at night thankfully but it had bothered him.

"Mmmm your thinking too hard again" Bismarck said with a little smile as she leans down and captures her husband in a kiss, her hands moving to his cheeks so she held his face close, moaning softly into the kiss as she smirks, teasing him by putting Naruto on his back and climbs onto his lap softly. "What ever shall you do now Admiral?" she asked with a sly grin and he too smirks, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the bed, looking down at her with his faces inches from hers, he leans down and catches her in another kiss.

He was interrupted however by a knock on the door which made him groan. He wanted just another five more minutes with his wife, but whoever was at the door put a stop to it as he groaned softly, he leans down and gives his wife another soft peck as he throws his admiralty clothes on and walks over to the door, his hat in hand.

"Yes…?" he asks as he opens the door to see it was Nagato, who seemed to have a small blush on her face which he assumed was she heard them rolling around in the room, he smirked knowing he'd have to tease her about it later, but for now he looked at her in a glance to ask her what she needed, she held out a small report on repairs and such.

"The fairies have the repairs complete and were waiting to get underway back to Uzushio." She said as Naruto nods a little bit, yawning and stretching.

"Have us begin our journey, I want to be there asap… and contact the Abyssal fleet, I want extra protection incase Ivan, if that's even his name, to come back" he said as she nods once more and turns on her heels and goes to carry out those orders as Bismarck hugs him from behind. He smiles as he looks back and gives her a quick peck on the cheek before he stepped out of the room

"C'mon… we have meet the Abyssals so we can hurry back home." He said holding onto Bismarck's hand who nods with a smile, she leaning down and capturing him in another kiss as they too made their way back to the bridge, it was a nice and silent walk, he holding onto his wife's hand lovingly. Little fairies moved around the base doing their jobs like the night before. When he got to the bridge, he looked out the window to see that the ship had basically been brand new, he smiles and nods as he opens the window to let the cool breeze in, he hummed softly as he watched the waves crash lightly against the Bismarck.

"Alright… let's get underway" he said walking over to navigation and started the engines up to half ¾ power as the ship rocked, its propellers starting up, pushing them forward into the water, the wind moving a little more in the bridge as they picked up speed. Mutsu and Nagato both in the bridge as they helped manage the rest of the fleet. The Carriers, Akagi and Shoukaku stay behind the Bismarck, Destroyers and cruisers off to the side while Battleships lead the fleet. It was quite the sight to behold if anyone were to look at this.

"How much longer until we meet with the Abyssal fleet?" Bismarck asks as she turns to Mutsu who looked over the table in the bridge. It was a paper map with the Elemental nations on it, she currently keeping track of their speed and location quite easily.

"Abyssal fleet is rendezvousing with us in about 50 kilometers, said we can keep sailing, they'll join the formation." Mutsu says as Hoppou soon joins them on the bridge, she holding onto a little toy airplane, her hair disheveled as well, the yawn being the final clue to say that she had just barely gotten up, which was quite amusing.

"Were meeting up with your siblings, why don't you head down into the deck and watch them" he smiled, when he said that, she instantly gained a surge of energy and rushed down to the deck in a puff of smoke, Bismarck chuckles, looking out the window to see the child looking eagerly over the deck, as if waiting for her siblings.

"She certainly has your energy in spades doesn't she?" she said with a smirk and grabs Narutos ass who rolled his eyes at her, a grin on his own face in turn as he too, grabs her ass, Nagato and Mutsu blushed a little seeing this exchange but went back to what they were doing, watching the large metallic battleship part the sea, like it was designed to do, being one of the faster battleships of Europe.

"How much longer Naruto?" They heard Kakashi asked from behind him, lazily reading his book as usual as Naruto laughs a little bit. Knowing what book, he was probably reading, but he shook it off a little as he looks at the man a little more fully.

"We should arrive at Uzu by 10 this morning but we have to meet with the rest of our fleet, Head down to the mess and get some food, the Fairies should keep it nice and stocked, by the time we get there it'll be lunch time" he said as Kakashi nods, looking over Bismarck once more before heading back down stairs with the rest of the Konoha team, whom had all taken their own rooms, he smiles behind his mask, sighing contently at how well things have worked out for Naruto… now if only he could get himself a date…

 **(Danzo's Hideout)**

Danzo was normally a patient man, He had to be, he was a tactician, a strategist and a manipulator, he had to be, to get where he was, while not Hokage like he wanted, was still a rather grand position of manipulator. ROOT was a good example of this, stealing orphans of such prestigious clans and orphanages and made it seem like they died of natural causes. He brainwashed them until they were of age to fight, turning them into what true shinobi are meant to be, emotionless drones for those higher than them. Sarutobi was a fool to believe in Hashiramas and Tobiramas belief in the Will of Fire. Emotions were a weakness to shinobi.

He currently was standing over the examination and surgery room, an impassive look on his face, looking down at the ROOT doing the surgery, His impassive look soon turned to a smirk as he catches a glimpse of the patient, Kushina Uzumaki, her body seemed to have gone through a massive overhaul as he leans forward just a hair.

Her skin was now white, her skin still red, but seeming a darker shade. She wearing black metal leggings, she wearing a black dress. He smirked as he looks her over as he nods. Yes, shell be a fine spearhead, after their done with her, they can continue to inject the DNA of those women into his root, now all he needed was a response from Oonoki, Mei and A and he can begin his takeover of Konoha.

Yes, Sarutobi was a fool in deed to believe in such an outdated and broken ideal, and he'll show Konoha how much of a broken ideal it is.

He'll show them all.

 **(Nazi Dreadnought-Bismarck)**

Naruto watched as the rest of their fleet had come to join them, leading them was Battleship Princess, close behind was Wo and Re-class. Destroyers and cruisers not too far behind, maybe a sub or two if he remembered correctly. They all had shared similar traits, white skin with white or black hair and demonic looking ship rigging, Naruto didn't mind them, something about being called a demon for most of his life had helped him keep an open mind to the horrors of the world.

The Bismarck had been doing 25 knots, which was fast for a battleship, much less one of her size. Her guns were nothing to laugh at neither, she had 15 inch guns, a size smaller then the Yamato's 18 inch guns, which were of course the largest in his or any fleet.

Bismarck had taken pride in both of those areas, her speed and gun size, as well as her armor. She was meant for one thing and one thing only, War. And she absolutely excelled at it. Even in her human form she was built to dominate anyone with ease, being one of the biggest and baddest.

He watched the Abyssal fleet, or rather, Wo and Battleship princess jump aboard the ship, Wo holding her cane in hand while Battleship Princesses pet had stayed close, Naruto walked over to them with a smile as he looks at them. "We had a run in with what seems to be a lying Nukenin, I can't be sure though so we need to get to Uzu ASAP so we can start our own research about him, see what we can dig up and the like. Hime I want your U-Boats to scour the ocean floor, see if you can't find the blade, but I doubt they'll dig up anything" he said putting his hand to his mouth in a thinking gesture, before looking at Wo.

"I… when we leave Uzu, I want you with us so that way we can scour Suna faster, I trust my sources more than I do that asshole" Wo nods as she leans to the left and peeks at their new escorts, Konoha shinobi before looking at Naruto once more, her grip on the cane a little tighter as she spoke with a neutral tone of voice.

"Are you sure we want them at Uzu?" she asked quietly, Naruto looked at the Konoha 9 and Kakashi before turning back to Wo and nods a little bit, while he didn't trust them fully, that didn't mean he didn't like them, it just means they had to work a little bit to gain his trust. Some of them seem to be doing just that, Kiba, Neji and Hinata being prime examples as well as Shikamaru.

"I'm sure… well have an escort with them at all times if it makes you feel better" He said softly as she nods, looking at them once more before turning and jumping back into the water, Battleship Hime jumping in not too long after as they made their way back to Uzu. However, he had to lay some ground rules to the Konoha shinobi.

"Alright… before we get there, I have to make you promise me something… No fuss, no mess, I will give you keycards to show you where your supposed to be at, anyone deviating will be detained and arrested. This may seem harsh to you but I had to take extreme precautions to protect my fleet and I'll do it with anyone… even you guys…" He said as they nodded in understanding as Mutsu walks up to them holding keycards, giving one to each and every one of them.

"The card will vibrate if you're going into an area you're not supposed to, if it vibrates for too long it'll screech, letting security know where you are, please don't give us a reason to harm you" She said with a smile before taking her place back besides Nagato who watched them take their cards and put them into their pouches.

"We'll be making landfall in less than Five minutes" Naruto said as Uzu was already to be seen by the naked eye. It seeming to be resurrected to its former self, the wall surrounding the island, a 60-foot wall. Around the Wall was whirlpools, seeming to wanting to swallow any ship not allowed to enter to the bottom of the deep. When the wall they had seen the magnificent village, much like Konoha. Another prominent thing that they took note of was the large port, but what they were aweing at was not the port, but rather what was docked in them, across the side one ship was transcribed "IJN Yamato" and another seemed to be a different design and feel to it, read "USS Iowa" seeming to be just as big as the Bismarck and Yamato, seeming to be Marvels of engineering that they didn't possess, yet here, Naruto did.

"Welcome Everyone… to Uzushiogakure" he said with a little smile as he watched the Bismarck pull into dock, the little fairies on the dry dock seeming to help the large ship back into port. "Finally home… maybe now I can get some good fish" he said with a little smile as he watches the ramp move up to the side. Bismarck rolled her eyes as she follows him off her old body, her hands at her side as she stares at her admirals nicely shaped ass, at least in her eyes, Kakashi chuckled seeing this, but was more interested in the port and what it contained. All of the Konoha Shinobi were in awe at what seemed to be a busy port. More Fairy then human.

"Wow… such an amazing city" Hinata moans out as she looks around, the ships bobbing in the water as they move down the shipyard, a hanger of some kind not too far, no doubt holding more warships.

"And to think he kept all this technology to himself" Shikamaru said, loving to have studied all of this as they move, following Naruto, Bismarck and the others who were on the ship close by. They had seemed more and more women as they went deeper into the base, some larger or shorter, seeming to greet Naruto with a satisfied smile, which got the others curious as to what he had done, and Hinata jealous at all of this, shed have to speak with Naruto soon and hopes that she can convince his wife to let her be with him

She picked up the pace and reached out to touch him but a glare from Bismarck let her know that right now was not a good time… at all. She nodded as they kept walking down the walkway into one of the largest buildings on the port, the admirals building, where everything was controlled, orders were given and relayed, as well as logistics and such.

"Alright… Nagato I want you and Mutsu to begin searching on anything and everything of this Ivan person, I don't care how small or insignificant it Is but I want it done." He soon turned his head to Wo. "I want you to check in with our contacts in Suna and make sure to recheck their sources, I don't want this to be another merry go around like the time searching for… him" he said referring to the abyssal admiral. She nodded, bowing a small prayer, she turned on her heels and headed out the door to perform her duties.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his face a little bit, it wasn't even lunch and he was barking out orders already, not one day he could take off as the entire fleet needed his guidance. But how he wishes he could take one day off, funnily enough his prayers were answered as the door was kicked open, standing there was two rather large breasted women.

"ADMIRAL! YOUR BACK!" The blond woman said with a grin as she launched herself at the Admiral only for Bismarck to grab her by the wrist and slam her to the floor rather hard. The blond buxom woman was Iowa, or rather USS Iowa, the that had been sitting in port when they had just come in, before anyone says anything, the other woman decided to speak up.

"Admiral… the Summer Festival is almost prepared" He perks his head up as he soon checks the calendar and smirks, seeming to finally get that day off. "I've already finished cooking, Iowa was in charge of fireworks and the others did their own thing to help prepare the festival. I was curious if you were going to join us" Yamato said a little shyly, Naruto smiled and nods, standing up as he pops his back.

"It'll take a while for all the information to come in so alright, let's go enjoy the summer festival… Bismarck I chosen the perfect Yukata for you" he smiled as he took her arm in his as he kisses her cheek, she rolled her eyes a little but smiled none the less, heading towards their room to prepare for the celebration. It was more than anything for the ship girls and Naruto, which he had no problem with, he never liked extravagant parties to begin with.

 **(A couple hours later)**

It had been more than a few hours since everyone had arrived to Uzushio. The city, or rather, the dockyard, was covered in extravagant decorations, to celebrate the coming of summer. Naruto smiles as he stands in his admiral uniform, Bismarck beside him stood in a Yukata. A black and white Yukata with purple cornflowers all over it, she smiles as she leans down and kisses her husband's cheek, every ship girl had pitched in to do things for the festival.

Some of the ship girls had done concession stands, selling food that Yamato or themselves have made, or some of them had done things they were good at which were shows or even little games to win prizes. It wasn't a big festival of course but it was nice none the less to be a part of it.

Iowa seemed to have one of the spinning boards, she holding darts in hand, Yamato had a small eatery, some of the ship girls already there eating, as well as excess in containers for them to pick and eat at, Shoukaku and Akagi had archery ranges, as well as a scoreboard and prizes for whoever could get the highest scores of the entire fleet, the list went on and on as Naruto, deciding to entertain himself, walked up to the USS Iowa, she a big smirk on her face.

"Admiral! Here, whatever you land, you win" she said with a little smirk as she walks over to the board and spins it, not wanting to give himself a cheat or an unfair advantage, he just threw the dart, when the dart landed, she stopped the board with her hand and on it was what he landed on. "Kiss" was what it said, and Iowa smirked a little bit. "Well now admiral~ if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask" she said with a little smirk as she walks over to Naruto, and in one swift motion, brought him in for a kiss. She moaned into the kiss as Naruto, a little bit reluctantly, did the same as she soon pulled away. Bismarck on the side was fuming at the American battleship. Naruto himself was a little dazed as he soon shook his head to clear his head and coughed into his hand with a small blush.

"Yes… well… maybe I'll come back and play" He said, and as he turned, the glare from his wife told him that he was not coming back, not without sleeping on the couch anyway. He sighed a little bit, wondering why can't his life be simple at times.

Everyone else had taken apart of the facilities as well, the women in Yukatas and men in their male equivalents, Kimonos, which they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Some of them were gorging on food like Kiba and Akamaru, which the girls had taken a love to the overgrown puppy, petting him and giving him food, he was being spoiled and he damn well loved every minute of it.

Hinata had taken with the Archery competition, while it was frowned up on the Hyuuga to learn non Hyuuga techniques and weapons, she wasn't a normal Hyuuga and shell be damned If she let the elders ruin her life like they did to her mother. She aimed down the bow with her arrow, and with damn good accuracy, nailed it right on the bullseye, which was no larger then a dime to her, but to Hinata, that was like hitting the broad side of a barn to her.

TenTen had taken up shopping at the armory, while initially she wanted to get her hands on some rigging, she was denied as she wasn't of same blood as the rest of the ship girls, so she was content with window shopping, maybe even picking up a new Katana for herself, she eventually found one which was a rather extravagant and expensive blade, belonging to one of the many warriors of Uzu.

Lee had taken up sparring with another one of the ship girls, Musashi, and if what Lee had guessed, she was on the same level as Bismarck and Yamato, which to him was a worthy opponent indeed. However, while he used Taijutsu, she used her rigging, trying to line up a shot, and knew it only needed one to end the duel. However, it seems lees kicks and punches had no effect, for now at least, it was a wonder where this was going to go.

Chouji himself had been trying the food, asking the girls for some of the recipes, which they agreed to so long as he promised not to spread it around so much. Chouji happily nodded as he went back to the food, needing all of it for the Jutsu that he uses a lot of the time.

Neji on the other hand was currently meditating in one of the islands, close to the port but also isolated for peace and quiet, not that he didn't like parties, it's just that he still feels a bit awkward was all.

Shikamaru was watching this sparring match from not too far off, he seeming to take in the reality of where he was at and what these women were capable of, he had seen her rigging when they fought, looking a lot like the ones on the ships, then there was also that they had sometimes referred to the women as ships rather than people, it was quite confusing.

Kakashi was currently looking at the books they had set up in one of the little shops, it was nice and cute, little girl running it was Fubuki. While he preferred the Icha Icha series, he rather enjoyed other books as well, and soon he was walking out the store with a new book, a fantasy of course. He had always been a sucker for fiction, believing that the ficticous world was often better than their real one, which was sometimes sad but true.

Ino was one of the odd ones out, she had begun to gossip with a few of the girls at the base, seeming to do that rather quick given that she had only been on base for the past few hours, but he should have expected this in all honesty. He was fine with gossip as long as the girls don't reveal anything that could compromise Uzu or the girls he lives with.

Naruto smiles as he watches the rest of his escorts have fun, while a few of them were guarding the walls, nearly all of the girls were there in attendance, which was fine by him, he always had enjoyed their company, at least over Konoha anyway.

He smiles and walks up to Yamatos buffet and grabs a plate and began to serve himself some food, Bismarck doing the same as they grabbed everything from unagi rolls to California and shrimp rolls, which weren't bad, hell with Yamato they were one of the few best dishes he's had in a rather long time and he was going to enjoy every second.

"I will always enjoy Yamatos cooking" Bismarck said as she grabs the chopsticks, something she learned the first year of being here, and began to eat her food… however Yamato shyly walks up to Naruto and pats his shoulder, in the middle of eating he looks up at the woman who, wearing a pink Yukata with cherry blossoms, looked at him.

"May we speak in private…?" She asks curiously, and He tilts his head in curiosity before nodding, he wipes his mouth clean of the rice and other food on his face before putting it on the table. Asking Bismarck to watch his food, he follows Yamato a little way away, seeming away from everybody, if it were anyone else hed probably be worried but she seemed shy. Nervous.

"Yamato… what's wrong…?" he asks her as he moves his hand to touch her shoulder, she doesn't move but does tense up a little at the contact. She seemed to be having an internal conflict with herself. She sighed as she mumbled a few words but Naruto couldn't quite make it out, "Yamato can you speak up?" he asked her as she sighed, looking up at him, biting her lip before saying it once more.

"Admiral… we've known each other for a long time right?" She asks him as he nods a little bit, wondering where exactly she was going with this. "Five years is quite such a long time, for some people like you anyway, with us all you have to do is keep us fueled and stocked and were ready to fight once more" she said not realizing she was rambling before she blushed a little bit and coughs into her hand.

"What I'm trying to ask Admiral… is that. would you like-… I mean… but… ah… fuck it" she mumbled as she soon jumped to him and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss, rather deep one. It sorts of surprised him given how shy sometimes Yamato is, but it was nice to see she had a dominant side.

But he wasn't focus on any of that… what he was focused on was the lips smashing into his, and that's almost all he can think of as he was stock still, what Yamato said, threw him for another curveball.

"I love you Admiral"

 **This took a lot longer then I intended it to. As you can tell, I like to take ideas from different sources of the internet and add it to my story, I even had some reviewers suggesting things I rather liked and I know damn well I'll be adding them to the story, I'll give a few things down below and ill even post a poll for you all to vote on, it will be the next on Narutos harem or what I should do with Sasuke. I myself don't like the self-righteous bastard, he's an evil prick who got a permit, a pass, because Naruto still saw him as a brother. Well not here, there's no way I'd let Sasuke into the fleet so please… don't ask, at all, I get you love Sasuke then by all means, go read some of his stories, but that one is just not here and not exactly going anywhere anytime soon.**

 **You might be wondering why I did the festival, well… love confessions, simple and straight forward, and it lightens the mood. I can't have serious moods here all the time, it kills the atmosphere and to me, leas readable. Last but not least I'll be putting some story ideas you can give your ideas on or anything of the sort, or send some of yours in, I'm not picky:**

 **Hinata is hit a shell meant for Bismarck,** **seeing this Bismarck makes the decision to inject Hinata with her DNA turning her into an Abyssal too save her life. Hinata then cuts ties with Konoha since she is now part of the First Fleet and technically Bismarck's sister. As for what type of Abyssal she would become a Destroyer would be the best bet since their fast, agile, and heavy hitting with their torpedoes and cannons. (thank you Kuronodono12 for this idea)**

 **Orochimaru is also experimenting with ship girl's DNA and creates Narutos daughter which is a test tube baby, using Sasukes DNA to mix in, of course Naruto goes in and rescues the child before becoming Orochimarus Vessel.**

 **Sasuke manages to get ahold of Ivan's sword and it too drives him mad, not the one to be able to hold it and eventually has to be put down for the sake of the rest of the world**

 **Anyway, those are my ideas ladies and gentlemen, let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**This idea had been swimming in my head for the last week now but I had no idea where to go with this, but I think I finally have a heading and if you guys have any idea, do let me know, Of course I don't own Naruto or Kantai Collection what so ever, trust me, as much as I would like to. I saw a similar story online but I want to make mine Unique so please, I know there are going to be comparisons and that's ok I think**

 **Summary: During the 3-year training trip with Jiraiya, something goes wrong and Naruto is forced to fight for his life by the Akatsuki, unfortunately he lost and sent into the depths of Uzushio. 5 years later he comes back with new allies and a new village to reclaim a weapon that could save the world, or bring it to ruin.**

 **Pairings: Naruto x Bismarck (Maybe more like Nagato, Yamato, Mutsu, send me a PM or review your ideas)**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-telepathy-**

 **=Onto the Story=**

 **(Danzo's Hideout)**

Danzo was normally a patient man. It shows with his plans for Konoha and the rest of the world, Peace through Subjugation and an Iron fist. Ninja are tools to be used for the purpose of whatever the leaders will is, the fool Hiruzen didn't know how to use his own tools effectively so he had to make sure that Konoha prospered, even though he had to do it from the shadows, which worked well for him since he had to make deals with people like Orochimaru and other less favorable individuals. The phrase "No honor among thieves" comes to mind as he knew that they would rat him out in a second if it benefited them, as such he had to take precautions so they didn't do such a thing, locations, weaknesses, everything.

As such he had to take precautions with his newest threat, which was Uzushiogakure. It had become a frantic nightmare to get in, let alone get info on those women with him. It frustrated him to no end, but he knew hed have a way to break in with his new weapon. He smirked as he watched the woman, Kushina, stand with her weapons, she having a blank look on her face as she stared at her hand, looking over her body. He had a Yamanaka Suppress her memories, which allowed fake memories to be implanted.

He watched her nod at the orders she was given. Head to Suna and intercept the group, and if possible, Kill the Kazekage. He'll be able to put a puppet in for his own uses.

Yes, everything is going back on track.

He just needs to play his cards just right. And then even Orochimaru will cower in fear.

 **(Uzushiogakure)**

Naruto seemed to look at her for a long moment, trying to process what Yamato had just told him. He… had to think awfully hard on this because he didn't want to break either of the woman's hearts. He sighed internally as he just stood there and tried to think of what to do or say. Involuntarily, he thumbed a small bullet in his hand, he usually had to do this when he was nervous and had to think long and hard about something. He rubbed the back of his head and looks at her who stood there expectedly for an answer, and she deserved that much at the very least, though not sure what to say for the most part.

"Yamato-Chan… I… I care a lot for you too, and truth be told, if… you would have told me before Bismarck, I would have been the one married to you" he said honestly as he took her hand and looks her deep into her eyes, seeming to let her know how serious he was about this as he smiles a little. "Yamato-Chan… I would love nothing more than to return your love… truly but- "

"I… I know… Bismarck… but… I wish I said something first" she said looking down, her hair covering her eyes, tears visible as they came down and hit the floor. This sight nearly broke his heart as she continued to cry before she looks up and smiles at him, despite the tears going down her face. "But… I am happy that my admiral is happy… that's all I could ever ask for"

"Yamato" Naruto said softly before she leans down and kisses his forehead softly, still holding onto his hand before taking her hand back. "I'm… I really am sorry that you were too late…" he smiles a little at her and she smiles back.

"No… no its alright, I always have been in the back of the action… Midway, Leyte… I'm just glad you're happy… that's anything the Kanmasu could ever ask for" she smiled and puts her hands together and loosely against her body.

"But still Yamato… I'm sure you'll find someone- "he never got to finish as they heard a small knock on the door, they turned to see it was Bismarck, her arms crossed, leaning against the door way with an impassive look on her face, looking between the two, he sighed, not really wanting there to be trouble. He gulped a little as she began to walk over to the two before looking at Yamato with that judging stare she always gave everyone, of course this one was a completely different stare.

"Yamato… I'm aware you have feelings for my husband" she said looking at the rather shy but impressive battleship, who nodded shyly. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head in contemplation of what to do. "You say you love my husband, with all of your heart… right?" she asked and she nodded once more, Bismarck nodded as she pulled a pistol, one designed to hurt Kanmasu or Abyssals, more a precaution but they never had to use it thankfully. "Shoot me, prove to me your love is as strong you say it is" she said with finality in her eyes.

Yamatos eyes widened at this, unsure of what to say or do, gently taking the pistol in her hand and looking at it before looking at the woman. She gulped lightly and continued to stare at the pistol before a certain thought hit her. _'He would hate me though'_ She shook her head as she pulls the slide back and drops the magazine and hands her the pistol back. "I can't… the admiral cares for you… I'd rather kill myself then hurt the admiral… so no, I won't, even if it costs me a relationship with him, I can't in good conscious, ruin what he has with you" she said about to turn to leave before she caught a glimpse of Bismarck's smirk, a rare sight given who it was.

"That's the answer I was hoping for… I know what it's like… loving Naruto the way you do, and… I want to… share" she said with a small blush lightly. "Don't get me wrong, I still want our us time, but if you're willing to split the time… then… you both can get married" she said and is soon tackle hugged by an overjoyed Yamato.

"Thank you Bismarck" she said with a smile as she rushes over to Naruto, who basically stood there the entire time dumbfounded, was pulled into a heated kiss, he finally regained his senses and kissed back with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Bismarck walks over and grabs Narutos chin and pulls him into a kiss.

"You owe me" Bismarck teased Yamato with a grin as she left the room to leave them two be, Naruto and Yamato held each other close as they pressed their foreheads to one another.

"Thank you for this chance admiral… Naruto" she smiled and kissed him again, which he kissed back with a smile. The next kiss led to the next… then the next, then soon both kimono and yukata were on the floor, a nude Naruto and Yamato were rolling on the floor kissing. Soon outside the door, Moaning and gasping could be heard.

Outside the door listening in was Iowa, Hinata, Musashi, and surprisingly, Midway-Hime, all sporting massive blushes as they listened to what happened.

 **(Konohagakure)**

Tsunade had been having a rather stressful day for the most part. Well, Relatively, the life of a Hokage is always stressful. But this was more stressful than usual. While she didn't necessarily hate the job as much as she used to, she certainly didn't love it like her family did, often wondering what they saw in this corrupt and crumbling village (well, it wasn't crumbling when they were at the helms). Now a day, however it took almost all of her strength to keep this village afloat than looking like Amegakure, one of the poorest nations.

However, that wasn't why her job was stressful today, today she had to prevent all out civil war. It had only been two days since Naruto had returned and now both Civilian and Shinobi were at each other's throats. The ones leading the Shinobi charge was Hiashi Hyuuga, a Naruto supporter who knew his father and was in fact friends with him. He would have adopted Naruto if it hadn't been for the civilian council making Narutos life a living hell.

He helped however he could with Naruto, giving him food and some money for clothes, he and the other hyugas understood sealing, well everyone but the hyuga council supported Naruto, and this seemed to resonate with most of the other clans. There were a few black sheep of course but for the most part, most of Konoha clans had supported Naruto in one way or another.

On the other side of the pack, leading the charge of the Anti-Naruto Union, was Danzo Shimura, the leader of ROOT and a well-known manipulator. The civilians thought he wanted Naruto dead, no, he wanted Naruto as a weapon, at least before he came back. Now he wanted him dead.

She sat in the council chamber with a headache, asking one of the ANBU to get her some pain relievers as she watched the argument bicker and go on, she knew, at this point shed have to pick a side, and she knew that she would probably forever regret splitting Konoha into two pieces. _'I'm sorry Dan, Nawaki, Grandfather, Granduncle'_ She thought to herself as she slammed her hand on the table.

"Enough! For the past years you've all bickered and fought over Naruto, over power, and things of such nature over the village" She said standing from her chair "This is not what the villages founders wanted for this village, they wanted Unity through peace, not oppression… now…" she said looking towards the civilians who knew what was coming. "I will Fight for this village, like my loved ones had done years before, if you want Naruto… then you'll have to get through me because he is my precious person." She said with a fire in her voice, and she knew, with that, she started the Konoha civil war.

"You protect him… you'll die with him" Danzo said as the civilians all cheered for Danzo's words, standing and leaving as she sat back in the chair, obviously frustrated, she knew that the civilians would make the first move, the issue here is finding out when and where that's going to be.

"Shibi… Shikaku, I want all vital assets locked down, prepare all pro Naruto shinobi, we'll have to prepare for first contact with the enemy, in our own home" she said as the two nod, standing and giving a bow to the Hokage, the Anbu came back with a glass of water and some pills, she glared at him. "Wish you would've been here a minute earlier… gimmie those stupid things… "she sighed gulping down the pills and looking out the window. "Whatever you're doing brat… I hope this is worth it"

( **Uzu Naval Port- Next morning)**

Everyone next morning, stood at the docks, ships could be seen ranging from small destroyers to large aircraft carriers. Sealing also helped store some of them so they could save on room. They ranged from all nations to the fast and nimble Minakaze to the heavy tank like USS Iowa. Currently most of the ships were out on sorties, Nagato and Mutsu were handling sorties and missions as he left to Suna.

However, he never went without heavy escort as he knew that the shinobi world was a dangerous place. Currently standing with him was Midway, Bismarck, Yamato, Akagi and Air Defense Hime. And of course his ninja escorts were there as well as Naruto whom used his naval hat to cover his face a little, a blush evident as he watched Hoppou rush up to Naruto and hug him.

"Are we finally going to go see Gaara Nii?" she asks looking up at Naruto who nods with a smile as he picks her up into his arms and kisses her cheek.

"Yep! We were just waiting on you little hime… now you have to promise to be good" She nods to the response as he puts her down. "Alright, we won't be taking the Bismarck as she's undergoing repairs. We need to make it to Suna, and we need to get their fast, thankfully there's large area of their nation touching the water so well disembark there. We'll be taking a light destroyer as we need to get there as soon as possible and just in case we run into Ivan once more.

They nod as they climb onto the Fubuki, watching as small fairies climb onto the destroyer, wearing Japanese naval uniforms as smoke began to expel from the smoke stack, everyone already on board as they pulled out of dock, and began to head to the outer structural wall, and soon after, making their way to Suna, even at 35 knots, it will be a while until they arrive.

Naruto walked up to the bridge and took a hand on the navigational wheel, taking it from the fairy who manned it, giving her a small thank you. He watched as the waves rushed passed the bow of the ship in a rather quick pace as he held the wheel. The others that came with him were around the ship, some on the ledge of the ship, leaning against the railing or in the mess talking with one another as they made their way to Suna.

Normally he would find this relaxing, take control of the ship and let his mind wander, but something bothered him, it was a sort of six sense he had, and it was almost never wrong. Bismarck sensed this and kept her distance. The other ship girls did the same, wanting Naruto to go through his mental processes. He was interrupted however when he saw a carrier bird land atop of the deck of the Fubuki. He looked at the fairy to take back over and motioned for the bird to come down. He sighed as he pulled the message from the bird and opens it, reading it over and his eyes go wide.

He pulls out a small piece of paper, the fairy handing him a pencil as he began to write the note back to Shikaku and Tsunade.

" _Dear Baa-Chan,_

 _It's a shame that the village had fallen so far, Saru-oji would be rolling in his grave right now, and mom and dad too, but this was probably inevitable. Unfortunately, I'm still on my way to Suna to set up alliances and look for the sword so I can't directly go and help. I'm sorry but this sword is too important to just leave. However, I am not leaving my friends and family defenseless._

 _Expect a compliment of Battleships, cruisers and Destroyers as well as one aircraft carrier, I will explain those at the bottom of the page, they are some of the best in my fleet, make sure Shikaku Is filled in of what they are capable of as well._

 _I am also sending a map of the secret underground bases I used to use when I was hiding from mobs in case you need to move things around secretly, I'm sorry the village has come to this but… the best we can do is damage control and maybe even remove the biggest pain in our asses that has been plaguing us for years. Danzo, The Elders, The Council namely, be prepared incase Danzo hires outside help… I love you Baa-Chan, be careful._

 _Love, Grand Master Admiral Naruto Uzumaki of the First Fleet_

 _Below this is Top Secret, handle this information with care, in this is a list of information of the ship girls and their strengths and weaknesses and how to use them best._

 _USS Battleship Iowa (Battleship) BB-61)_

 _One of the absolute heaviest hitters of the Pacific fleet (the others being Bismarck/Tirpitz and Yamato/Musashi), she can pack a wallop, she punched through a heavy steel wall once to get to her target and pull it open like a sheet of paper, she may seem easy going and free, but don't let that fool you. With powerful 16 Inch shells, she's able to decimate any target at range, but don't expect her to fire quickly, those large shells can take a long time to reload._

 _While able to pack a punch, she's able to take it as well, she's able to stand an 18-inch shell and keep fighting, to put that into perspective, that's equivalent to 200 Explosive tags. Her skin is as tough as tempered steel. But all this power comes at a cost, she eats the most of the fleet (they use food to refill their ammo and fuel) and is VERY slow, she won't be going anywhere fast, at least compared to her sisters._

 _USS Enterprise (Carrier) CV-6)_

 _One of the frailest ship girls of the fleet, she's also one of the most important. Unlike her sisters, she's able to launch aircraft to fight in her stead, never putting herself in harm's way. However, she is limited to the number of aircraft she can carry (which is 90). Another thing is if her flight deck is out of commission she can't fight either, so she must be protected to fight and be used correctly._

 _She is also a capable leader during combat operations so be sure not to squander that. She is also quite quick on her feet so don't count her out if one or two ninja manage to get to her, she's able to avoid them long enough until help arrives. Further questions can be answered by her_

 _USS Fletcher (Destroyer DD-445)_

 _One of the smallest ships in the fleet, she moves quick and is able to do hit and run tactics. Her speed and maneuverability is her biggest assets, and also her liability, for what she has in those areas, she lacks in armor and weapons. Her weapons, while good for a destroyer, is sub-par compared to cruisers and destroyers of the same navy. She wields a 5-inch gun as well and would normally carry a compliment of torpedoes, but seeing as their useless on land, we've changed them to AA batteries for anti-personnel roles._

 _She makes a great scout; however, her concealability is lacking compared to her IJN counterparts so be prepared to bail her out incase she's spotted. Resource wise she eats the least, thankfully, able to eat as much as a regular human and be fully stocked._

 _USS Atlanta (Cleveland Class Cruiser CL 104)_

 _While the USS Iowa is the Biggest of the USS fleet and the Fletcher the smallest, USS Atlanta sits right in the middle of the two of them. The Unsinkable Cleveland's as they were known, while not having the thickest armor of Battleships, or speed of destroyers, they have a mix of both, a jack of all trades if you will. However, Cleveland Classes were known for their survivability. Wounds that would normally disable or kill other ship girls, allowed Cleveland's to make it back to port for repairs, maybe even fighting._

 _She can fill multiple roles, scouting, hunter kill missions, suppressive fire, however she cannot sustain a prolonged firefight with someone of heavier tonnage then her, her 6 inch guns can only do so much to heavy opponents. While I understand you probably won't be fighting ship girls, it'd still nice to know that incase Ivan shows up or heavy A or S rank Nukenin._

 _Other ship girls will join the fleet, mostly other Fletcher and Cleveland Class ships, the fleet will consist of a maximum of Eight, so use them wisely. Leader will Be the USS Enterprise. Be careful Baachan, I can't afford to lose you too._

Naruto signed the letters with the signature at the bottom and placed the note inside the carrier pigeon, he nodded and watched it take off and fly back whence it came, back to Konoha. He went back up to the bridge and called Nagato, letting her know to get the fleet of US ships together to send to Konoha for assistance. He knew this was going to be either a short and bloody civil war, or a long drawn out war that can be made into another world war.

It seemed the world of shinobi always had issues… it always felt like it was up to him to fix them.

 **(Otogakure)**

Sasuke Uchiha was an Avenger. That's who he was, that's who he probably always will be. Ever since Itachis betrayal, he knew hed have to kill his older brother, one he looked up to and idolized. He had turned his back on everything, Konoha, Kakashi… team seven, knowing that Orochimaru will provide him the power that he needs to kill his brother. And so far, he had lived up to his promise, But Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew that Orochimaru wanted him for a body. He of course won't give it to him, but Orochimaru had his uses for now, so he played along.

"Ah Sasuke, have you heard the News?" He heard Kabuto call out from behind him, Orochimarus right hand man, an experienced medic nin who knew a lot of things. Sasuke rose an eyebrow as he looked at the white haired nin, the ever grin plastered on his face. "Naruto has been risen from the dead, and with a wife no less"

That got him to raise his eyebrows a bit more, Kabuto, knowing he had his full attention grinned a little bit more. "And why should I care? The only reason I came to your master was because he was offering me power beyond any other. And Hess kept up to his deal for now, but my only goal is to kill my brother and that's it. "he said and watched as Kabuto fixed his glasses a little.

"Here's the kicker Sasuke Kun… his wife is said to have an unusual power, able to summon unknown weapons that are a part of her body, and rumors have it they can tear apart anything" He said playing Sasuke like a fiddle, for now anyway. Sasuke however, knew what he was after and scoffs, looking away once more to the wall.

"Don't waste my time with that, if it's a blood line you know damn well I can't copy it. Do not send me on such trivial missions Kabuto or I will kill you" he said, however, he was interested in Naruto and what new powers he had obtained. He always believed if he can kill Naruto, he can finally obtain the power to kill Itachi, even though it literally killed him inside, but he squashed that emotion, deeming it Useless for avenging his family.

"However, Orochimaru wants a body to examine, so you must if you want gain that Power Sasuke, whether you like it or not" Kabuto said with a little smile, Sasuke however scoffs, deeming the mission not worth his time, but he knew that Orochimaru wanted the body for whatever reason. And Currently, he didn't care.

As much as he wanted to say he didn't care, deep down he did. Not admitting it however. He nods as he stands, grabbing his sword and going to go get ready to begin the mission. "Do come back soon Sasuke, your training needs to be continued after all" he said as Sasuke rolled his eyes, understanding the hidden meaning.

 **(Orochimarus Lab- Same time)**

Orochimaru, one of the great Sannin, had taken a great interest in many things the past year. Sasuke being chief among them. It had been for many years, not so much Sasuke but what his blood had possessed, the Sharingan, in his eyes, one of the most powerful doujutsu known to man. Truth be told he would have grown a child if he could, but Itachi never gave him the opportunity to grab DNA or anything of the like.

Of course when he takes over Sasukes body, he'll have access to Sasukes DNA so he had no worries about growing tube babies for his body use needs. For now, he had to be patient, and he had been patient for a long time.

Eventually he heard the tapping of a cane, and he of course knew who it was, Danzo Shimura, he had… done dealings with him before and it benefited the both of them. And he only ever came when he had a deal to share or when he was calling in a favor. Or both.

"Why have you come to me this time Danzo?" Orochimaru asked as he looked up from his desk to see a rather familiar white woman, seeming to be wielding strange weapons on her back, which were quite large, she had long read hair, Red eyes, white skin and a black dress. Floating around her were these small orbs.

This was Kushina Uzumaki, Abyssal Super Battle Ship. She ha 16-inch gun turrets, along her rigging was countless Secondary and AA batteries, and on her back, her hair could become a small airstrip, able to launch one or two fighters, or bombers depending on her loading, and currently she had one of each. She was different then he remembered her, besides the obvious, she had a blank expression on her face, showing one of either boredom or neutrality. _She was brainwashed_ Orochimaru thought to himself as he turns back to Danzo.

"As you can tell from my new weapon, I have a new ace in the hole in which I will send to intercept and kill Naruto Uzumaki, however, I'm in need of bulk forces. As you probably know, Tsunade had declared war on Konoha and its now split in two. Help me conquer Konoha and I can promise you full amnesty for your crimes and you'll be welcomed back into Konoha to do your experiments as you please" Danzo said as he watched Orochimaru take his offer quite seriously, he had everything to gain and nothing to lose.

Any other fool would have jumped at the chance, however he wasn't any other fool, he was a Sannin for a reason so he knew he was being played, at least partially. "And what do you want from me besides forces?" he asks as Danzo grins a little bit, he had expected this and pulled a small folder.

It was the battle of two tacticians, seeing who can best the other in combat. "I want the other Uzumaki you have, going by the name of Karin, Uzumakis have a better life expectancy then most so I want to turn her into one of these… weapons much like Kushina here, another ace in the hole if you will." He said as Orochimaru thought about it long and hard.

"I'll give her to you only if you give her back to me when the procedure is complete. If you are giving me full amnesty for my actions that means you'll have her back at the end of your little civil war" he said as Danzo clicked his tongue a little bit in thought, seeming to think before nodding.

"Very well… ill make sure to give her the best gene therapy in terms of healing as well… will surpass your old assistant by spades" he said with a little grin as Orochimaru grins back, watching the two leave. Yes, this will be a mutually beneficial relationship. I scratch your back and you scratch mine.

However, outside the other Door, Kabuto was about to enter the room when he heard them talking about his replacement. He didn't think anything of it for now, thinking Orochimaru would repay him for his loyalty as he walked into the room. "Eventful meeting Orochimaru-sama?" he asks as the Sannin nods a content grin on his face.

 **This took A LOT longer than I expected it to, I had a little bit of a writer's block, but I think I got over it. So I decided to not make Sasuke evil, rather a victim of unfortunate circumstances, Kabuto as well as I always had a soft spot for kabuto, at least sometimes. But if any of you feel this is the wrong decision, let me know, and if everyone wants, ill change it back to what everyone likes, but for now this is the path I chose to go with so well see how it goes.**

 **How did you guy like the Yamato scene, I debated on adding a lemon but this is something I also want your feedback on, let me know? Also I have taking a great liking too Midway hime, she became my favorite due to a doujin, I'm not going to give the link but I'll give a quick synopsis. Essentially Midway gets captured by ship girls and after being interrogated, she's sold to one of the wealthier admirals. On her way to said admiral, the crew took advantage of her, raping her when they could. But one person treated her humanely and she fell in love with him because of this. When they tried to escape, the admiral catches them, and ties him to a post to watch him violate her every which way. In love, she wouldn't break. Enraged at this, he decided to fuck her to death, and that's what he did. Throwing the corpse overboard, he mocked the sailor, telling his secretary ship to leave him there to starve to death. However, Midway was reborn because of her feelings to the sailor. Killing the admiral with a bomber, she threatened the ship girl saying not to follow them. Grabbing her lover, she walked back into the ocean.**

 **I love this story, it is hentai story and it is kind of dark if you look for it but… I love stories like that and it just made me fall in love with her more.**


	6. Rules for Kanmasu

No giving Kongou coffee… EVER

Iowa is not to drink with Musashi and Bismarck ever again

2a. Everyone still remembers the last time they did… were still paying for damages

Kongou is never allowed to watch US Army or navy videos ever again

Whoever keeps stealing the German ship girl's beer needs to stop, Bismarck is going stir crazy

4a. Crap even Naruto can't calm her down now, whoever stole the beer has to pay for damages and you get what's coming to you

Disabling adult filters for the younger ship girls will most likely end up with the culprit having to properly answer all their questions.

5a. Nagato and Bismarck has volunteered to use a cattle prod to keep any culprits in line while doing so.

All Kanmasu are strictly forbidden from purchasing fireworks without the CO's permission.

6a. This also applies to the purchase of gunpowder.

6b. And ammunition.

6c. Hell, if it goes bang and/or explodes, they can't have it without asking someone first.

6d. This rule is waved for special events, such as the Fourth of July.

World of Warships is not a training simulator. You cannot skip out on practice to play it.

Do not tease Warspite about her scars. The rest of the Royal Navy will not take kindly to it.

8a. Do not use the term "Hotel Yamato" in earshot of any Japanese Kanmasu. Yamato may not take offense, but the rest of them will.

8b. Do not call any Marine National ship girl a "cheese-eating surrender monkey". They will object to the nickname. Strenuously.

8c. You know what? Don't tease ship girls in general. It'll make all our lives easier.

You are to not ask the admiral or Bismarck "How was the honey moon?" because their lives are to remain in private

9A. This means You Kongou

Do not let Tenryuu play Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. She may get... ideas that are not quite sound.

10A. Were still paying for damages… and she wants us to build a metal gear ray which we don't have the expenses for… ever.

It is forbidden to raffle dinner dates with Admiral Naruto. He is married.

11a. Even if he is interested, that is his own personal life

11b. Plus Bismarck would beat anyone within inches of their lives so please… don't

No ship girl is allowed to attempt any experiments seen on Myth Busters without proper supervision. Especially some of the more… destructive experiments.

Nagato does not need to "get laid". Stop insinuating that she does; Nagato dislikes having to clean the blood of impertinent fools off her rigging.

As a general rule of thumb, your never to say or ask a woman if they've gotten bigger, if their ship girls. Well… god help you

14A. this includes Age

Any relations are between yourselves, if anyone intervenes you have the admiral's permission to punch them ONCE, we don't need another Nagato incident

Musashi is advised to take better care to avoid, ahem, "spilling out" during combat. While a great distraction, it's a distraction for both sides, and has led to many, entirely avoidable, non-combat injuries.

No Shinobi cannot pull rabbits out of hats, if one can let me know, I always wanted to see that trick

Despite the flattering rumor, Admiral Naruto does not "bang a dozen ship girls every morning".

18A. He's **Married**

Requisitioning a nuclear warhead to "Drop in the middle of the ocean" is ill advised, especially if the goal to is to awake Godzilla, a purely fictional character.

19a. Besides the horrible ecological damage caused by the radiation burst, if Godzilla IS real and you DID awaken him, the repair bills for Tokyo would be coming out of your pay.

No Tsunade and Iowa aren't related, god help Konoha if they had a Kanmasu for a Hokage

Fairies are not allowed to re-enact the scenes to Star Wars' trench run, battle of hoth, Top gun or any other form of media.

21A. Even if it would be cute as hell

12B. Rule 12 has been redacted on the condition that the admiralty is notified first

no ship girls are allowed to go to Tanzaku.

22a. Even for purely business reasons.

22b. ESPECIALLY if the 'business reasons' require a chaperone of the opposite gender.

Any Pokémon tournaments is to be approved by the admiral first. As has always the last to know, he never gets the chance to join

No, having sex with shinobi wont refill your fuel, stop spreading the rumor

Yes, Kanmasu CAN get pregnant, stop spreading the rumor that they're sterile because they're secretly males given the reason they're the spirits of ship girls (their basing the logic since their captains are male, their male, its weird, I don't know)

 **I saw rules in a forum and I thought, god this would be funny to post! So I made an adaptation for the story, if you want me to do more let me know**


	7. Chapter 6

**This idea had been swimming in my head for the last week now but I had no idea where to go with this, but I think I finally have a heading and if you guys have any idea, do let me know, Of course I don't own Naruto or Kantai Collection what so ever, trust me, as much as I would like to. I saw a similar story online but I want to make mine Unique so please, I know there are going to be comparisons and that's ok I think**

 **Summary: During the 3-year training trip with Jiraiya, something goes wrong and Naruto is forced to fight for his life by the Akatsuki, unfortunately he lost and sent into the depths of Uzushio. 5 years later he comes back with new allies and a new village to reclaim a weapon that could save the world, or bring it to ruin.**

 **Pairings: Naruto x Bismarck (Maybe more like Nagato, Yamato, Mutsu, send me a PM or review your ideas)**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-telepathy-**

 **=Onto the Story=**

 **(Konoha-Same Day)**

Tsunade had received the news from Naruto, glad that he's sending her reinforcements. Currently most of the Pro-Naruto group was on high alert, wondering what Danzo had planned for them. _'No doubt he'll try to recruit outside help'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she looked out at the village, seeming to be a shadow of its former self. She looked at the Hokage monument for a moment. _'Would you be proud of me? Or ashamed at the village?'_ She thought in sadness.

It had been so many years since she had taken the mantle of Hokage, it seemed to be a stable village, but as time went on, things got only worse and worse, seeming to be the tipping point was Narutos disappearance. She sighed to herself as she rubs her face gently. Maybe she could have prevented this if she had been a stronger Hokage, maybe if she had ruled like Sarutobi had, things might have been different.

Shikaku had always told her not to worry about the What If, but she couldn't help it, she had wanted to carry on her family's legacy, but at this point, she knew that she couldn't do anything about it now. She had to roll with the punches like she always had, not that she had to like it.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto's Reinforcements are here" she heard Shizune through the door, she sighed and telling her to send them in. She watched them come in, and two that seemed to stand out was the blond bombshell and the Archer, which she assumed were USS Iowa and USS Enterprise respectively.

"Hokage-Sama, my name Is USS Enterprise and this is USS Iowa, we came to help you with the civil war, behind me is the USS Atlanta and USS Fletcher sisters" she said motioning to the smaller vessels of the escort, seeming to be eight total

"I've already read about your capabilities Enterprise-san, you'll be invaluable in the civil war" She smiled and stood, walking over to the aircraft carrier and shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to work with you as well Tsunade-Sama, I already have Hellcats scouting the village… here's hoping we can resolve this quickly" she smiled as Tsunade did the same. However, this was broken as Shikaku burst in.

"Tsunade-Sama, Iwa and Oto are at the village gates" Everything seemed to stop for Tsunade as she gulps, looking at Enterprise, who nods.

"I'll request reinforcements but we need to hold out for a day for them to get here" She gave enterprise in a nod to say do it.

 **(Land of Wind-Same time)**

They finally had arrived to Suna, thankfully in good time as they looked at the expanse of desert. Naruto sighed and rubs the back of his head, knowing they were in a tight spot, it only took one small thing to set off the fourth world war, and the civil war might just be it. He had sent Team 9 and 10 back to help with the civil war.

"Think they'll be ok?" Kakashi asks, not reading the book he praised so much. He was too worried about the civil war to enjoy it, which Naruto understood, while he hated the village for what they done to him, that doesn't mean that he wanted to see his friends hurt.

"They'll be fine… if this is going where I think it is we need Gaaras help… and maybe even the Raikage" He said as Kakashi nods, as they began to trek the desert towards Suna, the heat thankfully is bearable enough for what they were wearing. Hoppo seemed to enjoy being on Narutos shoulders as she played with her little plane, acting as if its flying,

"You mean…?" Hinata asks as she walks up to Naruto as he nods, knowing what she was referring to. She sighed as she played with her fingers as they made their way to Suna. The wind howled as Naruto and Bismarck walked hand in hand, The Ship-girls had their Rigging already equipped expecting trouble, With Danzo anything should be expected.

He had always been a pain in the ass for Naruto, he wanted Naruto in his Root to be an emotionless drone. He never got his way of course because of the Third and Fifth Hokage's but that never stopped him from trying.

And of course Jiraiya always kept tabs on Naruto with his spy network, making sure Danzo never got his hands on him and sent him some money to support him when he could. Jiraiya wanted to take Naruto with him but not only was it too dangerous but the Civilian council denied him from doing so, saying that he was the only thing from keeping the other demons in check, not that they understood that, they just cared about killing the demon.

Some of his friends weren't like that thankfully, at least the ones he made in the academy. Kiba was one of the few he got along with really well, they were like brothers, as well as Shikamaru. Chouji he got along with because of their eating contests. Ino was neutral, mostly because while her father told her to get along with him, she was too busy fawning over Sasuke. Shino was another he got along with because their similar situations, ostracized about their birth. He always got along with Hinata, while she hardly spoke to him, they always had their friendship, which was fine with Naruto. Speaking of which…

"Naruto-Kun… can… we talk?" Hinata asks as Naruto looks at Bismarck who nods, he sighed knowing this was as good time as any. He lets go of Bismarck as the rest of the group stops as Naruto walks with Hinata a little way away. "Naruto… there's… one thing I always wanted to say" she said with a large blush, she knew that he wouldn't accept her feelings seeing that she was married but she wanted to show that she wasn't the same girl she was Seven years ago.

"Hinata… I know… you don't- "she shook her head at Naruto, wanting to go through with it, while he knew, it was a big milestone for her.

"No… I have to… please" she said, stopping playing with her fingers and gulps a little, taking a small deep breath and looks at Naruto. "Naruto… I know you can't… return my feelings… but… I love you" she said quietly as she looks Naruto dead on, showing her confidence.

"Hinata… I… I'm sorry, I wish you would have told me sooner" he said pulling her into a tight hug. Not a romantic one or even a sibling one, but one of friendship and understanding, she clung onto him and started to cry, clutching at his uniform as she let out years and years of sorrow. Hearing that Naruto had died or gone missing had nearly broke her, he was her reason to get stronger, to fight.

However, she used this to drive herself to completing Narutos dream, to become the next Hokage. Training almost religiously with anyone that could teach her, even going to Tsunade for training which she agreed to, but it couldn't remove the sense of loneliness she felt for Naruto, she wanted to tell him how she felt and she had lost her chance. She eventually got so strong she could challenge Neji and match him blow for blow despite being Jonin.

However, Hiashi was worried about Hinata, she drove herself every second she could, only stopping to eat sleep and do missions. However, she did spend some time with her team and family, though not as much as she had used to.

When Naruto had pulled her into a hug, the dam had finally broken with all of the feelings she had stored up for years. All the pain sorrow and misery. Even if she didn't have a ring on her finger like Bismarck or Yamato, she was happy just having him here, always supporting him no matter what, because he supported her every chance he got. "Thank you…" she mumbled into his uniform as he hugged her close, rubbing her back as Naruto smiled, wondering how things would have been different if he had known about her feelings before he left with Jiraiya… Things might have been different…

"Anytime Hinata… I'm sorry I can't return your feelings… but if you ever need a friend…" she nodded, understanding and she was happy with that. They stood there for another 5 minutes before they finally released the hold, she playing with her fingers. "I'll always be your friend Hinata" he smiled as she blushed.

"A-and I'll always be yours Naruto, no matter what" she smiled as Naruto put his forehead to hers for a moment to enjoy each other's company. The only thing they cared about was each other for the moment, she knew he couldn't love her like she did, but she was happy that he gave her this moment at this very least. Something shell probably cherish forever.

"Thank you Hinata… for always being there" he said as he pulled away with a smile before they made their way back, having a content smile on each other's faces.

"Work it out?" Bismarck asks as the two nods, she looking at Hinata for a long moment before they started to make their way to Suna, however they were stopped when 18 inch shells impacted near them, scattering them. Bismarck and Yamato looked around for where it came from and were surprised to see an Abyssal approximately a hundred feet away. However, this is one Abyssal that they had never seen before, she seemed to be an abyssalized Yamato with more armor and armaments. She had an impassive look on her face as she reloaded her guns for another salvo.

"Yamato! Opening salvo! Type 2!" she said referring to Armor piercing. The difference between High Explosive, which explodes on Contact, Armor piercing explodes after piercing a certain thickness of armor, and knowing that the abyssal seemed to be based off a Yamato, the armor was certainly thick enough to meet requirements.

"Hai! Loading type-2 shells!" She yelled back as the two loaded shells for maximum damage. They didn't know if she was a rogue or she was brainwashed but she was currently trying to kill their admiral and husband.

The Shinobi seemed to stay back, knowing that this was out of their league, truth be told they were expecting shinobi and rogue nin but not an Abyssal. Their armor alone would be able to take most punishment that a ninja can dish out, at least at first but they didn't want to waste chakra withering down an enemy they can barely scratch.

That didn't stop them from analyzing their opponent however, seeing how she moved, how fast she was and how she fought. She wore a seeming battle armor that resembled samurai, a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other, her cannons pointed towards the other ship girls, she wore a mask to obscure her identity as she fought, resembling a demon. She fought with experience as Salvos were fired back and forth between the two forces, ricocheting off each other's armor.

One thing the Shinobi had noticed was that she was nowhere near as fast as Bismarck or Iowa. Seeming to make it up by not only offensive but defensive capability. Her armor was not only thicker but her weapons were just as big as the biggest ship in their fleet. However, it seems she wasn't worried about the numerical disadvantage as she made sure the two of them were in front of her at all times, where no doubt all her armor was focused. Naruto seemed to narrow his eyes, knowing this is where the Super Structure and deck lay, no doubt the weakest part of her armor.

"Kakashi- "he started

"Yeah, I noticed, she's protecting her back" He said watching the fight go on.

On the field, the abyssal woman, Kushina, didn't show any outward emotion as she felt the rounds bounce off her armor with relative ease. "For Danzo" She said as she focused her main guns on Yamato and fired. Sending her skidding back along the ground as the HE Rounds exploded along Yamatos hull, she winced at the heat.

"Yamato!" she heard Bismarck call out to her as she dodged the woman's secondary armament fire, Loading more shells into her guns.

"I'm alright, she used High explosive" she said as she checked over her damage control.

 _Secondary AA Armament 23-41 disabled_

 _Fire on Aft Deck… Extinguishing_

 _Main Turret one cannon disabled_

"She must be a new summon seeing as she's firing high explosive at a battleship" Yamato said as she dodged another salvo, just barely, normally she could take it with relative ease but the issue is this was also 18 inch guns, she was designed to take 16 inch guns and below.

"Yeah I noticed that too" Bismarck said as she aimed her guns and fired at Kushina, watching it slam into one of her turrets faceplate, watching almost all the shells bounce off because of the armor thickness, however, one going in at a Ninety-degree angle, slammed into the turret before exploding inside, throwing her back because of the massive explosion, Sending the woman flying back.

Yamato and Bismarck used this to recover and reload as they looked at each other, the Abyssal seemed to take more out of them then they thought she would, she really was a super dreadnought. Their damage control could fortunately keep up seeing as they were the same thing but at the moment, they knew it wasn't going to last too long, they were in for a long and hard fight.

They watched her stand, one of her four turrets smoking from being blown apart, while a regular Yamato would carry three, she carried four of them. Her mask cracked, her side bleeding a little bit from the shrapnel from the turret. Her sword in her hand as she gripped it tighter as her own Damage control seemed to start repairing her hull, quicker than normal

"What the fuck… "Bismarck mumbled as she was already loaded, and took aim and fired all eight shells at the woman, however she seemed to be faster now, seeming to get used to her body. Bismarck cursed as all the shells missed.

"She's getting used to her body" Naruto mumbled watching safely from the cliff, Kakashi and the others watching the fight go on. They felt helpless, unable to do a thing against the abyssal woman. "At this rate shell perfect control of her body and probably kill the two. Dammit I shouldn't have left the others back to guard the ship" He cursed and watched as the dreadnaughts exchange fire, back and forth as rounds and shells ricocheted off of each other's armor.

"Incoming fighters" Bismarck heard Akagi call out, Bismarck who was panting looks up to see Zero bombers fly towards the woman, she no doubt having heard the fight that was going on between the ship girl and abyssal, deciding they needed help and sent all of her fighters.

However, Kushina wasn't defenseless by any means as all of her AA cannons opened fire on the Zero bombers as all 66 bombers seemed to make their runs quickly, however there were of course, casualties as the thick flack of AAA started to thin the herd of fighters, tracer rounds lit up the area as the Zeros dodged to avoided the AA fire, dropping their payloads on the woman before heading back for a refit.

Kushina managed to make sure that most of the Aircraft missed her target, they moving to avoid the aircraft. However soon one managed to hit her in the superstructure, sending her stumbling, then another managed to hit her chest, the concussive force sending her back once more, she stood with a growl, the mask continuing to break until half of it shattered, then the entire thing seemed to come off, crashing to the floor, blood running down her face and over her eye.

What caught the two ship girls off guard was her resemblance to Naruto… or rather to her mother seeing as they saw what she looked like and no doubt that they recognized her. They didn't know If this was a mockery of the woman or was the woman herself, and it worried them because they didn't know if they were killing Narutos mother.

"Bismarck" Yamato started with sweat running down her neck, seeming to know who she was as Bismarck nods, seeming to have loaded type 1 shells, High explosive which explodes on contact.

"Yes… I see her" She said as she reloaded her secondary weapon in her hand as they watched 59 aircraft return back to Akago so they could refuel and rearm, meaning they were without air support for a goof 5 minutes.

"What are we going to do…?" she asks as she too loads type one shells into her cannons, waiting for Kushina to make her move, light glinting off the sword as Kushina cracks her neck and takes a step to them.

"For Root" she said robotically

 **(Konoha- Same time)**

Tsunade grunted as she punched another Iwa shinobi, sending him flying back and painting the wall a very disgusting color. This had only been going on for an hour but it seemed like a day as the never ending Iwa and oto shinobi sent most of their forces to wipe Konoha off the face of the map. However, she wasn't going to stand by and let the village that her family worked so hard for be torn asunder by a traitor and enemy

She can't believe that Danzo had fallen so low as to use outside forces but she should have seen this one coming, most civilians can't fight shinobi, so he hired shinobi to fight for them, and in no doubt offering them money or amnesty she would make sure she had his head on a platter by the end of this stupid civil war, even if they lost the village, she wasn't leaving empty handed.

"How are you holding up Tsunade-Sama?" Enterprise asked as she launched another arrow from her bow, letting it fly through the air as it soon transformed into a small squadron of fighters flying to meet the enemy head on as they began to make strafing runs against the enemy shinobi.

"Could be worse…" she said kicking a Iwa Jonin into a group of Chunin with a grin as she cracks her knuckles. "I mean, I could be doing paperwork right now" She said with a grin as she punched a genins hed so hard she decapitated him and watching him fall into a useless heap.

"That's the spirit!" Iowa said with a grin as she used her secondary's to keep the shinobi at bay, using her main cannons to fire on a summon, which was a rather large snake, his scale armor seemed to be deflecting the shells.

It seemed Sasuke led the charge as he cut down leaf shinobi with relative ease, only hatred in his eyes as he made his way towards the Kanmasu and Hokage. He was however stopped by Shikaku and Shibi, some of the stronger jounin in the hidden leaf.

The enemies seemed to be coming in droves, never ending as the entire Pro Naruto force fought them off, Gai having a few gates open as he sipped through the enemies, knocking them out or outright killing them with his speed and strength which not many can match. The Green Beast Might Guy was a force to be recooked with and the Iwa shinobi and Oto shinobi are finding out firsthand how strong he really is and why he's to be feared.

Asuma was another to be feared as his Trench knives and wind affinity wreaked havoc on those not knowing how to deal with it, which was quite a lot seeing as Iwa didn't have too many wind users, that was Suna thankfully as he slit another throat with his wind extended knife. "C'mon assholes, I can do this all day" he said with a grin as he readjusted his grip on the knives and dove back into the fray.

Kurenai, while being new, wasn't a novice as she used her Genjutsu to leave the enemy wide open for allied shinobi, if not her Genjutsu, her Beauty was also stopping some younger shinobi, which she used as an excuse to cut their throats wide open. She would make them fear Kunoichi

Anko grinned sadistically, focusing entirely on the Oto shinobi seeing as she wanted revenge against her former master. He had used her and thrown her aside and now she was taking out that anger and sadism against her enemies, using poisons or snakes to kill her enemies as she watched one of her snakes swallow an Oto gennin whole. "Nice meal?" she watched the snake gag a moment before disappearing back to their realm

Jiraiya the Toad Sanin was currently dealing with the summons that the Oto and Iwa shinobi summoned to destroy Konoha's outer walls as he had summoned Gamabunta, the boss summon of the toads as he used his Oil and Wakizashi to cut down the summons, only for the summoner's to summon another yet larger summon.

Hiashi was another force to be reckoned with, being a Hyuuga allowed him to be able to disable and kill shinobi with relative ease, using his techniques to cut off the chakra or even simply strike the heart with a single fatal blow, making the close combat shinobi take a wide berth from this man.

Tsume was having the time of her life, she was able to finally cut lose, cutting through the Oto shinobi with ease seeing as they were either former missing shinobi or partially trained shinobi, Orochimaru always did think in quantity over quality, she thought to herself and watched as Kuromaru cut another's throat with his fangs.

This seemed to go on for another hour as more and more forces were cut down by Pro-Naruto forces, seeming to finally retreat. Thinking they've won, they all began to cheer and chant as they pushed them back, but that seemed to stop when they saw a large monkey making their way to the village, this was Son Goku, the tailed beast of Iwa.

"Everyone prepare for a siege!" Roared Tsunade as they soon dodged a glob of lava spit at them by the giant demon, a few unfortunate began to melt under the extreme heat, screaming in pain. She looked to Jiraya who nods as she ran through the hand signs and slammed it down on the ceiling. "Summoning Jutsu!" she yelled as soon Katsuya was summoned, the boss summons of the Slugs.

"Lady Katsuya, it's good to see you again" Gamabunta called out to her as both boss summons looked at Son Goku. "Ready my lady?" Gamabunta asks as the slug nodded in confirmation as both toad and slug clashed against the giant demon, sending a wave of pressure from the hit.

"This is going to fucking suck" Jiraiya said looking at Tsunade.

 **(Suna Desert-same time)**

"K-Kushina…" Kakashi had finally recognized the Abyssal woman, watching the two fight against her as he recognized the sword style, the Uzumaki wearing traditional Uzumaki Battle Armor and her chains seemed to pass over to her new self as she had wrapped Yamato in the chains only for Bismarck to cut her free using her combat knife.

"W-wait you mean that's mom?!" Naruto asked raising his voice looking at Kushina as he watched them exchange salvos, he always wanted his mom to be around but not like this, not killing his wives. He was conflicted, he wanted to stop this but damn well knew he couldn't, and it infuriates him that he was forced to sit on the sidelines.

"Naruto…?" Hinata asks putting her hand on his in a comforting manner, but he doesn't seem to notice as he watches the fight continue, rounds bouncing off each others armor as Kushina seems to be doing more damage to the Kanmasu then they were doing to her, it seems her Uzumaki Vitality had passed down on to her abyssal form, as well as the Uzumaki regeneration. He gulps as he knew she was brainwashed by Danzo.

"Please stand down Kushina, we don't want to hurt you" Yamato says as she clutched the Uzumaki blade with her hands, thankfully her armor protected her from being cut any further as Kushina had kept the straight face, or rather, emotionless face as she aims her remaining three guns at Yamatos gut and fires at point blank range, sending her flying back into one of the cliffs. Bismarck however managed to get behind her and pay her back for that as she fires all four guns into her deck having her roar in pain as she turns around with a heavy glare as she kicks her away.

"For Danzo Sama" she said as she pointed the guns at Bismarck and fired, sending her flying until she landed into the hillside, however Yamato wasn't done as she stood, most of her decks had been breached and her guns were unusable, she climbed onto the woman's back and wraps her arms around her neck and began to squeeze, hoping to choke her out, however she underestimated her resolve as she flipped the swords grip, and stabbed herself to stab yamato behind her, Yamato gasped, knowing that Damage control would be able to take care of that but shed need some time to heal, she let Kushina go and stumbled back a little bit, clutching her stab wound as she looks at Kushina.

Bismarck however wasn't out of the fight, despite being nearly as damaged as Yamato, she didn't give up as she growled, grabbing her secondary weapon, she walked towards Kushina, her rigging barely holding onto her body as she stumbled. "I won't lose to you" she said as she raised her gun and began to fire at Kushina who shrugged off the shells with relative ease as she held the sword in her hand and raised her sword to cut the woman down and soon she brought the weapon down on Bismarck.

But she felt no pain… she opened her eyes to see Hinata with the sword in her gut, blood leaking from her mouth as she coughed up blood.

"I-I won't l-let you hurt them" she said looking Kushina in the eye.

"HINATA"

 **Whooooo that took a lot longer then I expected to do, im so glad I did this before school tomorrow so I wont be able to do another chapter until Friday, so I hope you all enjoy this one! And please go vote on whats happening! And yes im making Hinata a Kanmasu or Abyssal, I want you all to send me your ideas on what you want to see in terms of that, do you want her to be a destroyer, cruiser or carrier, or maybe even a battleship?**

 **I know some of you are probably wondering why I made Kushina as overpowered as I did and I didn't, she had superior armor and guns against two opponants, I have a plan so PLEASE do not bitch about what Im doing story wise or I will simply just simply ignore you, don't like it don't read or don't send in your ideas, its my story and those who want to read It, don't ruin it for other people.**

 **I will also put ideas below here so that you guys can decide what you all want to see, if you guys don't like these ideas, send yours in, I have no problem with it.**

 **Im thinking of Bringing Minato back as well so he could command Uzus forces, brought back because a edo tensai technique and because of the contract, he comes back to life coming back to his family once more. This one has like a 75 percent chance of doing it and if you all like it ill do it, if not ill keep it in reserve until I come up with something better**

 **Im also thinking of doing the Fourth Shinobi war, even though I mentioned it I also want to do the land of iron incedent where Tobi shows up with ivan, claiming that they have found the sword or something, send your ideas.. this ones like a 35 percent chance of doing it.**

 **Last but not least, CHILDREN! Yes! Im thinking of having the Kanmasu and the others having children, but of course this is another maybe as I don't know If I want them fighting with their family or not. Send in your ideas and they'll probably be put in here, if I like them enough**

 **ALSO! Im looking for roleplayers to RP with me, either Kancolle or RWBY/Naruto, or maybe crossovers… let me know in PM if your interested**


	8. Chapter 7

**This idea had been swimming in my head for the last week now but I had no idea where to go with this, but I think I finally have a heading and if you guys have any idea, do let me know, Of course I don't own Naruto or Kantai Collection what so ever, trust me, as much as I would like to. I saw a similar story online but I want to make mine Unique so please, I know there are going to be comparisons and that's ok I think**

 **Summary: During the 3-year training trip with Jiraiya, something goes wrong and Naruto is forced to fight for his life by the Akatsuki, unfortunately he lost and sent into the depths of Uzushio. 5 years later he comes back with new allies and a new village to reclaim a weapon that could save the world, or bring it to ruin.**

 **Pairings: Naruto x Bismarck (Maybe more like Nagato, Yamato, Mutsu, send me a PM or review your ideas)**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-telepathy-**

 **=Onto the Story=**

Tsunade grunted as she was thrown off Katsuyas head and into a wall, thankfully her medical ninjutsu would be able to keep her fighting as the demon kept on his rampage, sending ninjas flying or melting as it was clear he was here to kill every single one of them. Of course the Boss summons were able to keep him at bay as they held him back from advancing any further into Konoha.

Of course they weren't the only ones who were fighting the rather large demon, the other Kanmasu were trying to kill or incapacitate him, firing shells into the demon as he roars, swatting away Iowa who grunted when she hit the wall but pulled herself out as she rolled her shoulders to get rid of any pain she had there.

"That all you got fur ball?!" She yelled as she loaded more shells and fired, one hitting him in the chin and sending him back, landing on his back with a hard thud, she grinned as she soon made her way towards the demon as he was soon seen getting up, however before he could get any further, something, or rather someone landed on his forehead, sending him back once more as they looked closer, seeing it was Musashi, an IJN Yamato class battleship, she beating his face in.

If had been a destroyer or cruiser, the damage would have been negligible, but she was a battleship, her strength rivaled if not surpassed Tsunade's. Add also the 72,000-ton weight condensed down to 5 tons, kept him down as she kept sending punches between his eyes before loading all 9 cannons and fires into the demon's face, effectively "Killing" him as soon Han was out cold from exhaustion. She grinned as she raised her foot to crush his face. However, she was stopped by Enterprise grabbing her shoulder.

"Should you kill him, his demon will be released and we'll have the same problem… don't" She said as Musashi glared at her before nodding, settling with a kick to the groin as she walked back to the village and does an American salute, something she picked up from Iowa and enterprise.

"IJN Musashi reporting for duty" she said and grinned, knowing that males of the Pro Naruto faction were drooling at her attire, or lack thereof and the females were glaring in jealousy at her bust size.

"Normally I'd suggest you put on better clothing but now's not the time, we have to prepare for the Next wave, Jiraiya, seal the demon host, we have to shore up our defenses!" She nodded in understanding as she looks around, grinning seeing the American ships.

"This should be fun" Musashi said with a small grin.

 **(Land of Wind- Same time)**

"HINATA" Naruto yelled from the cliff, wanting to go and save her but she was being held back by Kakashi, knowing that Kushina would cut down Naruto and anyone in her way. The indoctrination was strong and it would take a miracle to break it.

Bismarck gasped as she watched Hinata go slump, unknowing if she had died or knocked unconscious. Kushina pulled the blade from her and threw her aside, looking at her for a moment before looking at Bismarck and began to advance once more up on her. Bismarck sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come but once again, she was expecting, and it didn't.

She looked up once more to see Kakashi holding onto the blade with a lightning covered fist before sending a chakra powered kick into her stomach sending her back. A regular kick would have just been absorbed but with the chakra in it he was able to enhance it which bought them enough time to call out orders to everyone.

"Grab Hinata, were running" Kakashi said as she nods, standing barely and grabs Hinata, throwing her over her shoulder as She and Yamato began to make a run for it away from Kushina, the others following suit as they looked back to see Kushina chasing after then, sword in hand, an impassive look on her face.

"We can't out run her forever" Kiba said as Naruto nods, trying to think of something. Anything to help out, and that something came in the form of a village, rather Sunagakure. It seems they were closer then they initially imagined.

The chase went on for another 5 minutes as Kushina slowly caught up to them, seeming to be faster now that her rigging was sealed within her body, her hand on the sword tightly. Kakashi looked back and bowed his head. _'Sorry sensei… this isn't the same woman you fell in love with, Danzo warped her into a damn monster'_ He thought to himself as Kakashi saw them getting ever closer to Suna

"There! Well get reinforcements" Kakashi said as they kept running, but Kushina was too close as she grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his uniform and slammed him to the floor. Naruto gasps from the sharp slam, but that was the least of his worries as he looks up at Kushina, staring at him with an impassive look on her face, ready to do her masters will without a shred of emotion or regret.

"Naruto!" Bismarck yelled as she saw Kushina was about to kill him with her sword raised over her head before Naruto, in his pain from the heavy slam, gasps out.

"M-Mom" as she was bringing down the sword, those words hit her full force, stopping her dead in her tracks as she seems to take a step back, dropping her sword. It seems his word had managed to knock her free of the indoctrination as she held her head and screamed.

"S-Sochi…" she managed to get out before falling back and out cold, the mental stress no doubt too much for her as she lies there.

Before Naruto could get up, Hoppo tackled him, holding onto him as she wept, clinging onto him like a lifeline as he rubbed her back gently, shushing her as he rocks her, glad he wasn't killed as his eyes wandered over to Kushina who was out cold on the ground. He sighed wondering if he managed too free her, but before he could wonder any further, Suna Shinobi showed up, surrounding them. One stood out and it was Subaku Temari, Gaaras sister, who managed to sense the chakra usage and sent out interception forces including herself, however, she recognized Naruto

"Naruto… so It is true, you are alive… Gaara would like to see you again" she smiled and offers a hand and pulls him up, smiling as she soon looks down at the unconscious woman. "She looks familiar" she mumbled lightly as she motions for her shinobi to secure her in a cell, which no one argued as Bismarck, who was holding Hinata finally speaks up.

"We need to get her to the Hospital ASAP, she's going to die soon" she said feeing Hinatas faint breathing as Temari Nods, motioning them to follow her.

"This way, there's a lot of room thankfully" she said as they began to follow her towards Sunagakure. Naruto sent Hinata a small prayer in hopes, as he sent a small message to Akagi to send repair buckets from the destroyer, needing two of them as he sighs, rubbing his forehead, having a headache.

' _Why does being an admiral have to be so damn hard… I swear to god I'm going to shoot every one'_

 **(other side of Suna)**

"Are you sure what you have in that bag will be enough?" Sasori asks as they walked through the sands of the land of wind. He wore a rather intricate puppet with a tail, seeming shorter then Deidara who was a blond former Iwa nin.

"Don't worry un… I'll be fine… besides I brought enough for my masterpiece" he said with a grin as he unzipped his bag and dove his hand into it, the mouth on his hand began to take in some of the clay as they made their way to the wall

"If you say so" his grave voice let out as they made their way to the wall, unfortunately most of the Suna nin at the wall were killed except for one. "Do you remember me Yura?"

"How could I forget… lord Sasori" he said kneeling for the Akatsuki member before leading them inside, no doubt going for the one tailed Jinchuuriki.

 **(Suna Hospital)**

"Dammit she's lost a lot of blood" one of the doctors called out as they operated on the patient, currently one being a Hinata Hyuuga, the Nurses and doctors trying to stabilize her condition as they rushed, trying to seal up the wound but something kept them from doing so, wondering if it was from whatever stabbed her.

"We can't seal the wound dammit… well have to go the old fashioned way, I need suture and needles" called out the head doctor as one of the nurses nodded and rushed out to grab what the doctors require.

"There's no guarantee the wound will close with whatever's keeping it open" one of the nurses said as the doctor nods as he was currently trying everything to keep the young Hyuuga stable, biting his thumb in contemplation.

"Here doctor" she said handing him the needle and wire, it being some rather thick stiches as he nods and began to stitch the wound up, hoping that the natural healing process would take over and stop the bleeding. He sighed when he saw the wound began to close with the stitches, but something was bothering him, whatever was preventing the healing no doubt wanted her to bleed out, but what was it. The only way hed find out, was to ask those who came in with her.

When the hole was closed up, he was content most of the bleeding stopped but he stood, wiped his hands clean of the blood and walks out to the receptionist area. Standing there was the entire team that had come in with her except two, taking a special bath at the onsen, using the special healing water that was made for them.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" he asked as he watched the man in white stood and walks over to the doctor, looking at him expectantly. "We managed to close the wound with stitches but therein lies an issue, her wound won't close with medical ninjutsu, I'm hoping whatever stabbed her will allow her to heal naturally but… we don't know…" he said with a sigh. "If the wound doesn't close up, shell be at risk of infections and the like almost all the time and won't be able to operate as a shinobi…" he said as Naruto sighs.

"There's nothing you can do…?" he asks as the doctor shakes his head and nods. "I'll see what I can find out but… I'm sorry I'm as clueless as you are, the katana that stabbed her seemed to be a regular Katana." Naruto said as the doctor nods.

"Then we can only hope the wound closes natur- "he was stopped by the door opening, there stood Bismarck with not a scratch on her and looking like she just got out of the docks.

"I… I know what it is" she said softly, she had a long hard think about this but knew it was the least she can do… maybe more later but for now she had to save her. "Abyssal blades and shells prevent healing unless cleaned out with a special fluid… and the only way for it to work is to… turn her into a Kanmasu…" she said as she pulls out a small vial, dark blackish red blood seemed to be inside of it. "You'll have to splice the DNA with hers… but it'll save her" she held up another vial, this seeming to be the healing liquid. "Then pour this on her wounds…" she said handing it to the doctor.

"Bismarck are you sure… she could be exiled from the Hyuuga clan and maybe Konoha for this… I'm sure shell heal on her own" Naruto said as Bismarck nods.

"She saved my life… it's the least I can do to repay the favor… Make sure she's on her stomach when you do it, her rigging needs room to manifest" she said as the doctor nods, taking both vials and looks at Naruto who hesitantly nods, giving him the go ahead to save her life.

He went back into the operating room with both vials. Spicing DNA was hard, but he knew who Naruto was to their Kazekage, and hed do everything to make sure their Kazekage was happy, after all, has already done a lot for the village, the doctor sees this as a way to pay back the Kazekage.

"Ai I need Subasa here ASAP, hes the leading doctor in DNA Splicing" she nods and rushes out of the room as he looks at the rather dark blood, wondering what was so special about it, he supposed he was about to find out when he saw the dark haired doctor walk in with a bored look on his face.

"Alright… let's get this over with, I was on a hot date" he said putting on his doctor's lab coat as he walks over to Hinata, blood in one hand and the other on her.

 **(Receptionist Area)**

Naruto paced around the room softly, Hinata had always been there for him even before he knew his feelings for him and it now it killed him inside that he couldn't give her what she wanted, she had waited so long for him only to break her heart. But… she took it well, she didn't snap or break, she smiled and said she was happy for him, and that killed him even more because, she sacrificed her own happiness for his.

She had always looked up to him as a source of inspiration and courage, always trying harder for him, and it seemed to be a repeating thing, for him, for him, for him. And it hurt because he was never there for her, sure he was there for her during the Chunin exams with Neji, but after? He barely spoke to her, but despite this, she still looked up to him, always cheering him on and helping him when he could.

"Naruto…" He heard a voice he instantly recognized. Turning he saw Gaara in his Kazekage robes, a small smile on his face as behind him were Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara… it's good to see you" he said as Naruto walks up to him and pulls him into a hug, a friendly brotherly hug before he pulled back. "This is my wife Bismarck and Yamato" he said introducing them who bowed respectively.

"Married hm? And who's this?" he asks kneeling to see Hoppo, Temari squeals and pulls the girl into a hug while Kankuro was staring at the two beauties, the drool on his face was evident. Yamato shifted under the gaze, always shy but Bismarck on the other hand was ready to beat his face in.

"This is Hoppo" He smiles as Hoppo seems to taken a liking to Temari as she snuggles her back as they all sat on the benches. "There's a lot I have to tell you Gaara" he said as Yamato had gone to bring everyone tea, paying one of the vendors not too far as she sat it down in front of them.

After an hour of explanations, their reactions varied, Temari was shocked, Kankuro was disbelieving as he always was and Gaara sat there taking it all in, Eventually Gaara sat there, thinking about everything hes heard. Gaara had always been there for his brother… and now would be no different, he had saved Gaara from the darkness and he'll be damned if he fails Naruto in his time of need.

"I will help you Naruto… like you helped me all those years ago" he smiled and offers his hand and Naruto gladly shook it back as he nods. "I will be there for you when you truly need me" Gaara smiles as soon as he finished shaking his hand, the doctor came out of the operating room as he was cleaning his hands.

"As far as we know, shell make a full recovery but unfortunately we don't know her biology like you all" He said with a smile as he shook the doctor's hands but before he could go in to see Hinata, a large explosion rocked the village, Naruto and the others managed to keep upright while the civilians were thrown to the floor.

"Root?" Kakashi said as they all rushed outside to see a rather large bird with someone flying atop of it as Gaara shook his head.

"Worse… Akatsuki… Naruto, it would be a pleasure to fight alongside you again" he said as Naruto grinned, not really showing off his skills much since he had become an admiral as he pops his neck.

"It would, you girls stay out of it" he said as he removes his admirals uniform, seals all over his body that seemed to look like tattoos activated, and soon was wearing traditional Uzumaki battle armor, looking much like Hokage armor with more variation (Link is in bottom) as he sighed contently, feeling somewhat at home in his armor, as if the rest of the Uzumaki clan were providing him protection.

"Let's go Naruto" he said, too wearing his battle armor as they both jumped to the rooftop. Hoppo was sad she couldn't help but was quickly cheered up by Temari offering her some ice cream, she cheered as Temari made a quick prayer for the two brothers.

 **(Rooftop)**

"Well well, look at this, I go for one demon host and I get two, must be my lucky day un" He said with a grin as he had been forming clay with his hand mouth, watching both Naruto and Gaara arrive at rooftop. Both having a rather annoyed and angry look on their faces.

"You may consider yourself lucky but we don't… don't worry that'll change real damn quick" Naruto said with a grin as he starts to form hand signs. "Gaara I need some time to make this, distract him for me" he said as Gaara nods, using his sand to meet the Iwa bomber at eye level.

"You wish to bring me in… but I have a village I must protect" Gaara said with conviction, images flashing through his mind of his siblings, the village… matsuri… "And I will die before you put them in any danger!" He said in a more forceful tone as he used the sand in his gourd to launch it at the man, he maneuverable as he began to dodge but the sand was quick and kept on his tail.

Down on the rooftop, Naruto smiled as he heard the conviction in Gaaras voice but focused on making the hand signs. Going through them as fast as he could as he watched the fight happen.

"Watch an artist at work un!" He yelled sending clay birds at Gaara who used his sand to protect himself, however his sand that he infused with chakra was limited as the explosion of the birds cracked the shield. Gaara grimaced as he kept focusing his sand at Deidara hoping to catch him soon as he began to call from sand at other parts of the village, using them as a sort of AA as they were sand shuriken launched at Deidara, however the sand he was using from the village wasn't as quick and made it easy to dodge.

"Die" Gaara said as he launched a wave of sand at the bomber only for him to ascend and retreat out of the way.

"You first un!" he yelled as he sent more pigeons at Gaara only for he himself to dodge the blasts.

"Anytime Naruto" Gaara calls out as Naruto grins as he finished the last hand sign.

"Done!" He yelled slamming his hands on the ground as a seal soon appears. "UZU ART! CHAINS OF KAMI" he yelled as soon glowing almost angelic chains shot up from the seal and grins as they wrap around his hands. "SEAL" He said making another hands sign, and soon the chains began to squeeze as if pulling his soul out but unfortunately another interruption had forced him to release the Jutsu, Sasori.

"I can't let you do that Uzumaki…" he said as his tail waved a little as he hobbled over. "I need that buffoon." He said as Naruto growls, pulling a sword from a seal on his arm and sits in front of him.

"Naruto! I will deal with him, you focus on Sasori" Gaara says chasing after Deidara as he rubbed his hands, glaring at the Uzukage but was forced to acknowledge the Kazekage as he began to mold more clay, sending wave after wave of explosives at Gaara, managing to block them all. "You are a one trick pony, why they recruited you I will never understand" Gaara says as he sends another wave of Sand at Deidara who again manages to dodge the attack as he glares.

"I'll show you one trick pony!" he said molding more and more clay as he soon formed a Dragon who began to attack Gaara hoping to defeat him.

Down on the rooftop Naruto was blocking the tail and his launched shuriken with his sword, it thankfully covered in seals to prevent damage or breakage but that didn't mean he couldn't knock it free from his hand. "Sasori right? I read about you in the bingo book… a puppeteer, but your appearance is different" he said with a grin as he kept defending himself from the swipes, before he blocked the tail and grabbed it then as hard as he could, Yanked and tore off the puppet he wore. "See, that's the one I see in the book…"

"I'm surprised you managed to figure it out so quickly… then again I didn't exactly make it hard to figure out… don't worry you'll make a fine addition to my collection Uzukage once were done extracting the Nine tailed beast from you.

"You can damn well try" Naruto said with a grin as he charged the puppet user once more to kill him

 **(Suna Holding Cell)**

Kushina had woken up with a start, she wanted nothing more to remember what had happened the day before and when she thought long and hard about it, it hit her full force. Everything she had done and everything Danzo had done to her, she wanted to kill that old cripple for trying to get her to hurt her son and he damn good successes, she looked down at her body. It was still white as well as her black armor contrasting it as she sighed, moving her hair out of her face, then she heard an explosion that she knew that was most likely after Naruto seeing as Danzo had told her about the Akatsuki.

Thankfully the Cell was unguarded since they had no actual crimes to charge her with as she stepped out, unsealed her rigging, testing it a few times as she soon had a look of determination on her face as she walks out to see two fights going on, one aerial and the other was on the rooftops.

"Hang on Sochi…. I'm coming" she mumbled as she used her now enhanced legs to jump to the aerial fight, or getting close as she began to load her AA with a grin, seeing one was Kazekage, and the other was an Akatsuki, she grinned and began to unload tons and tons of ammo at her target, the flying Bomber.

"What the hell un? Ah god damn bitch!" He yelled as one of the rounds had passed through his shoulder, severing the major nerve and making it useless.

"Seems were not the only one who wants you dead" Gaara said with a smirk and used the distraction to begin surrounding Deidara in said, however he grins as out of his hand appeared a rather large clay doll.

"Then behold my masterpiece" Deidara yelled as he let it drop towards the village as Gaaras eyes widened at this, usually the small ones he could handle but this one was damn huge and could level the village. He gulped as he began to make a rather large shield of sand from the loads of sand surrounding the village, and thankfully, managed to do so in time as the explosion went off, however he was caught in the cross fire of the explosion and sent rocking down to the earth bellow. However, before Deidara could retrieve him, a hook seemed to grab onto his bad shoulder, its hook digging into it and he was yanked the other way, looking it was Kushina with all her guns trained on him.

"This is for trying to take my son!" She yelled and fire high explosive at him, the 18 inch rounds, exploded on contact, and with that, the Iwa bomber known as Deidara had been obliterated. She grinned as she withdrew her hook back into her rigging and walked over to Gaara. "C'mon… my son still needs you" she said taking her down to the streets below where he was taken to the hospital before Kushina jumped once more to join the fight between Naruto and Sasori.

"The Red Death of Uzushio… it's no wonder Deidara lost… the fool didn't know when to quit when he was ahead… I however do…" he said as he was about to make a run for it before chains surrounded his chest, he followed the chains to see they were both extending from Naruto and Kushina, something he didn't account for as they had the chains wrapped around their arms and through their hands.

"It's good to have you back Kaa-chan" he said with a smirk as she smirks back.

"It's good to be back… and I'm not leaving again." And with one hard Yank, Sasori flew towards them, and all he saw next… was darkness.

 **Whoooo I got this out before the next test I have tomorrow, I know I promised Friday but I wanted to make sure I got this out before I got too bumed out incase I failed. In any case I got it out and I want your last chance to give me ideas for Hinata, I'm honestly thinking of making her a destroyer or carrier seeing as the carriers fight indirectly and the destroyers fight more precise then say battleships or the like. Now I keep hearing Nos on minato and I want to ask why, maybe not as a commander for the Uzu forces but maybe as a father, have his family back, again Its all up for debate.**

 **Some of you disagree with Hinata and that's fine but I think she's a great fit and I want you to again, give me some criticism here, I'm not perfect and no one is, so I want to hear what YOU all think. So do please send me ideas or just what you think. Reviews get me motivated to do the next chapter all the faster seeing how much people love my work, I know its not one of the best written stories but I for one think this is one of my better written stories.**

 **Ideas, I have quite a few that I want you all to tell me what you all think, this is again only an idea list so this isn't set in stone by any means, I'm still considering of saving Kabuto as his backstory was tragic and he probably didn't deserve what happened to him. But I'm getting side tracked, let me post the ideas below and tell me what you think of them:**

 **Children: I am thinking of integreating children somehow, now we can either go the baby route where Naruto and the mother raises them from birth or we can go Fire Emblem Fates route where their raised in an alternate realm where they grow much faster and are adults, personally I like the second idea as it allows me to create new characters and add them to the story but again I want you all to tell me what you think.**

 **Minato: Again, I'm thinking of bringing him back as his father, not as a commander anymore as you all seem to hate the idea and that's fine, I have no problem with it but I personally find all of the Uzamaki/Namikaze family attractive because reasons and personality~**

 **Haku: Last one is Haku who also comes back as an Abyssal to serve Danzo or even Ivan seeing as he too has an agenda to keep Naruto from finding the sword, this might even bring up bad memeories for Naruto, but again, also up for debate so do please tell me what you all think and what I can improve on. Ja ne**

 **Armor: art/Tribute-to-Orange-Hokage-175147816**


	9. Bingo Book-Bismarck

**Bingo Book**

 **Name: Bismarck Uzumaki**

 **Basic Information**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **DOB: Unknown**

 **Blood Type: Blood/Oil Mixture (See Bloodline)**

 **Height: 5'10''**

 **Weight: 3 Tons**

 **Bloodline: Rigging/Kanmasu: While it is unknown of the full extent of her abbilities, it is, from eye witnesses, state that she has strange launchers attatched to her back, numbering Eight in total. Has been seen to knock full adult male(with an indirect hit) back with more power then a explosive tag. Her skin is also very durable, seeming to be made of metal despite appearing human, under skin perhaps, regardless, Kunai and Shuriken are innefective as well as other weapons. Ninjutsu might work, but unsure. Blood seems to be a very hot blood oil mixture, unique to her and others of her kind.**

 **Jounin: N/A**

 **Associates: Yamato Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Uzu shinobi (being ranked above them)**

 **Former/Current Village: Uzushiogakure**

 **Former/Current Rank: Jonin**

 **Biography: Not much is known about the woman, what is known is that she is married to a Naruto uzumaki and is very protective of him.**

 **Advanced Data**

 **Criminal Rank: A**

 **Status: Active**

 **Organization: Uzushio Fleet**

 **Alliances: Sunagakure**

 **Wanted For: Killing shinobi of certain villages**

 **Wanted in: Otogakure/Iwagakure/Kusagakure**

 **Other Information: Can hold her own against other A rank shinobi, however it is unknown if S or SS shinobi can defeat her, A Ranks are to approach with Caution while B and Below are to Flee on Sight. S Rank is also to approach on cuation depending on skillset**


	10. Chapter 8

**This idea had been swimming in my head for the last week now but I had no idea where to go with this, but I think I finally have a heading and if you guys have any idea, do let me know, Of course I don't own Naruto or Kantai Collection what so ever, trust me, as much as I would like to. I saw a similar story online but I want to make mine Unique so please, I know there are going to be comparisons and that's ok I think**

 **Summary: During the 3-year training trip with Jiraiya, something goes wrong and Naruto is forced to fight for his life by the Akatsuki, unfortunately, he lost and sent into the depths of Uzushio. 5 years later he comes back with new allies and a new village to reclaim a weapon that could save the world, or bring it to ruin.**

 **Pairings: Naruto x Bismarck (Maybe more like Nagato, Yamato, Mutsu, send me a PM or review your ideas)**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-telepathy-**

 **=Onto the Story=**

Naruto sighs a little bit as he runs a hand through his hair, it had been a day since the attack by the Akatsuki and his mother. It had been a hectic day but after a good nights sleep and explanations, he managed to get everything sorted. What really worried him was that hearing what happened to Konoha. It's slowly being turned on itself and unfortunately, the village will be nothing but rubble by the time their sides claim victory, a hollow victory.

He was currently deciding what to do at the moment as he sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Hinata to wake. There was a lot of options here, friendly forces can abandon Konoha all together, but no doubt that would hurt Tsunade as they wanted to preserve the title her family had fought so hard to protect. Then, of course, he grew up and trained there so he had some fond memories, but the village is too far gone.

Kushina or Mom has spoken about what had happened, how he resurrected Uzushio and how he was married now. She smiled and pulled Bismarck into a hug so hard and said that she wanted lots of grandkids. Of course, this got a blush from both Naruto and Bismarck, and no doubt Yamato would have to if she were there but she was currently eating to refill her ammo.

He would have continued this line of thinking but arms wrapped around his waist as he instantly recognized who it was, Bismarck, his wife as he smiles and leans back and kisses her lips.

"You're thinking too hard again" she murmurs against his lips as he chuckled a little bit at that, she always knew what he was thinking, no matter what it was, not that she could blame him of course, it had been a lot of responsibility placed on his shoulders. Being an admiral wasn't easy, she understood that.

"I'll be alright love... I just need time to decide what's the best course of action for everyone" he smiled as he took her hand and squeezed lovingly as she sighs and squeezes back.

The moment was soon interrupted by a cough as they looked up to see one of the doctors there, she nodded to let Naruto know Hinata was awake. He nods as he kisses Bismarck's lips once more before standing and heads inside, he sighs a little bit, would she hate him? for turning her into something she didn't want to? Would she resent him?

He walked into the room to see her seeming to play with her new additions, Hinata looked different, her long blue hair was shorter, not a lot but enough to notice the difference, Her eyes held a different look to them, an eye of determination, confidence, and empowerment. Something she had always lacked until now. The noticeable difference was her eyes, she seemed to have new eyes compared to her old ones, where the Byakugan was been new eyes that had a sakura flower in the middle, but the biggest difference he saw was her new rigging, she was a destroyer if the guns on the side and torpedo tubes were any indications, as well as the water skates on her feet. Her clothing had been different as well, she was a Fubuki class destroyer, light, nimble, able to sink ships and deal damage outside of her tonnage class, however, this came at a disadvantage of no armor what so ever. Her guns were, while the best guns ever put on Japanese destroyers, were sub par for other ships. However, what they lacked in damage they made up for in composition, able to light fires on heavier ships with ease.

"Hinata...? How are you feeling?" he asks quietly as he steps into the room, she had been examining her new equipment with fascination, she had seen them work with other Kanmasu so she knew what to expect at least with how they work. She loved the new power that they had given her, Naruto, however, didn't know this as he was worried she'd hate him.

"Naruto-Kun! I'm so glad your ok, I got worried when I woke up here," He got curious as to what she meant as he sat on the edge of the bed and let her continue what she was saying. "Well i remember taking a blade from the enemy... then i passed out, when I woke up I thought that you died because the enemy left me there for someone to take me here..." she mumbled lightly before she smiled "Then I remembered you never give up attitude... that you wouldn't leave me like that" she said standing, however, she wasn't used to the skates and promptly fell forward, he, however, caught her. Thankfully she wasn't as heavy as Bismarck and Yamato, he was able to catch Hinata with relative ease.

"Easy... how are you doing with your new additions, sorry I had to do it without your consent but it was-" He was interrupted by a kiss from Hinata which instantly caused him to take a step back.

"I'm sorry... I know your married but... I just wanted one kiss from you..." she said with a small smile and a blush. She had been wanting that for the longest as she sat on the bed, looking at him.

"Yeah I know Hinata... but... how do you feel about... all of this?" he asks motioning to the rigging and such. She smiled at Naruto who smiled back at her.

"I feel... stronger, I like it" she smiled as she stood once more as she wobbled before standing up straight. "But... if I'm going to be a shopgirl... I'm going back with you to Uzushio..." she said with determination as he nods. He knew he wouldn't be able to dissuade her now... this at least will help with the war that's coming.

"Alright... ill have one of the Kanmasu come help train you with your rigging, were leaving to Konoha to either help push back the forces or evacuate if need be." He said as she nods, coming to the conclusion that the situation must be worse than it is.

(Konoha, Danzo's hide out)

Danzo had been known to be a patient man, it came with the territory of being Konoha's shadow. He had made every move oh so careful, like a chess game, throwing pawns away and sacrificing knights in an inevitable way to reach his goal. He did it without remorse as well, he had seen the way the world works and had his own way to achieve peace, even if he had to kill people to do it.

Now, his goal is to take over Konoha, with the help of Iwa and sound, he's doing just that. They had pushed the Pro Naruto forces back enough for them to regroup, which of course had been his plan, he still has more aces in the hole thankfully, Sasuke Uchiha, Iwas other Jinchuriki, Orochimaru, he'll crush them all to gain the power to bring peace to the land.

"Danzo-sama, Orochimaru sama is here..." one of his root said as he nods, standing from his chair and walks over to the entrance of his base. he clutching his cane as he watched Orochimaru walking up to him with a grin.

"I brought you your subject... ill leave Kabuto here to help with the procedure," he said as he moved to the side to show Karin being carried by his assistant, Kabuto.

"Don't worry... you'll get her when I do", Danzo said with a small grin and leads towards the inside of his hideout, wanting nothing more than to get the deal with Orochimaru over with, he hated working with him.

No honor among thieves.

(Suna-an hour later)

Bismarck sighed as she tapped her foot, they were on their way to Konoha to evacuate it to the nearest port, which they, unfortunately, had to head south and make their way around the land seeing as their destroyer was still posted near suna. Of course one of them had to head back with the Konoha team to the destroyer for the rendezvous, while the rest of the group decided to head to Konoha to inform them.

They were to become a part of Uzu, while the village had been built, it was still small and birthing so having so many shinobi join them was a boon. Especially since Gaara sending missions to them to assist them. Of course, this is going to cause problems but they would cross that road when they get to it.

"We ready to depart?" Asked Naruto as he walked up to the group, Hoppo was on his shoulders as the group was separated into two groups, Bismarck and Kushina and the shinobi on one side, and on the other was Naruto, Hoppo, Hinata, Yamato, Temari, and Kankuro. You see Gaara had heard of the plan to retreat into Uzu and decided to send his two siblings to help make sure that the shinobi managed to make it out. They knew the risks and went along with it as Naruto nods.

"We're ready..." Bismarck said as she walks over to Naruto and kisses his lips and smiles, taking his hand softly and squeezes. "Come back to me... I have a surprise for you," she said giving a hint by pressing his hand to her belly, Naruto, being the dense one that he is at times, didn't get it at first before his eyes widened in realization and pulled her into a hug.

"Now I do have a reason to come back... be safe," he said with a smile as he lets her down and kisses her lips once more before letting her down, holding her close one last time before finally separating as she smiled before they began to make their way to their respective destinations.

Kushina, on the way back to their ship, grinned as she walked right besides Bismarck. "So... when were you planning on telling me i already had a grandchild to spoil?" she asked as Bismarck blushes and looks away, not really wanting to get into this with her in-law. This is going to be a long trek home.

(Kumogakure-(Warning, gruesome crap ahead)

A, one of the many Raikage sighed as he read the report that was coming in, it seems one of his old shinobi had been causing trouble, and not just any kind of trouble. Bad shit. There were rumors that Ivan had been committing crimes across the land to collect what he needed for some kind of ritual. He had been familiar with Ivan before he had gone off the deep end, saying that we were worshipping the wrong gods or some bullshit meaning.

Ivan had always been ahead of his class, Excelling in Jutsu, but some people had gotten a bad vibe from him despite calling himself a paladin. Himself included but he noted that to his paranoia rather than anything wrong for the most part.

But it wasn't what bothered him... it was the nature of the crimes. They were gruesome. Evil. One woman had her heart pulled out while alive. A child's eyes pulled from his sockets. Another man raped and killed for his juices. Each crime got worse and worse as he sighs.

He sighed as he stood and walks over to the desk and pulls a drawer open and checks the file. He had always claimed to be a fighter for good but eventually... something snapped... driving him over the deep end, keep talking about some kind of sword. then it was confirmed that he had killed someone. He doesn't know why he did... but currently, it was getting from bad to worse if his file and reports were anything to go by.

He scrunched his nose as he remembered an old legend, he walks over to another bookshelf and began to flip through the pages, skimming over the words as he soon caught his eye with something. an Ingredient list. The power to raise your own army. He gulped as he hoped this old myth was just that. A myth.

Just to be safe...

"One of you fetch my brother... make it ASAP.," he said as he looked at the book once more and sighs. Maybe he should retire... then again he didn't want to be like that old fool Oonoki just yet.

"Raikage-Sama, we had just gotten word from the land of Iron that a 5 Kage meeting is to be held in one week... the meeting will discuss rising dangers such as the Akatsuki and Ivan." His secretary said as he nods, checking over the summons. If it wasn't one damn thing it was another.

(Otogakure)

Ivan grins as he held the ingredients he needed in front of him, laying them out before he began to chant, keeping his hand in between the ingredients as he continued the ritual. Chants like these were long and convoluted and to make it harder in a language barely anyone understood nowadays. But he was one of the few that could understand it.

it had taken him some time to gather everything he needed, he, of course, was a great actor, always playing the "Ever vigilant paragon ready to defend those in need" HAH. No. He was a Necromancer, one of the only ones left in the world searching for the sword of Revelations to cast one of his strongest spells. For now, the army would have to do as he removes his armor and dons a dark purple robe as he continues the chant more and more. and what better way to test his new forces then on one of the smaller hidden villages. It's a small easy target and would probably strike fear into some hearts that manage to get away.

Soon the chanting stops as the ingredients mixed into... something before it's revealed to be a rather large skeleton, donning armor and holding a large sword.

"Master... what is your bidding?" he asks kneeling as he licks his lips in satisfaction.

"Raise my army servant... we are going sword hunting" He grinned as he watched his general slam the sword into the ground as an energy spread out all around them and soon, the ground began to rumble and crack beneath them. hands began to shoot up from the ground as he watched as his army began to spew forth from the ground. They all seemed to be wearing old armor and had swords bows and other such weapons on their backs. Even seeing a few crossbows.

"Now go... raize Otogakure to the ground... prove to them who their master is... and any information about the sword, bring me.

(With Naruto-Next day)

They had been traveling a day to get to the Leaf village and was surprised when he saw it was smoking a little. "Oh, my..." He heard Yamato gasp as they walked up to the gate, part of it crumbled as Naruto's hand clenched.

"Cmon... sooner we get to Tsunade, the sooner we get out of here" he mumbles as they make their way towards the center of the village where the Hokage tower was situated. He looked around to get a good grasp of the situation and it seemed pretty bad... buildings collapsed and lots of bodies littered the roadways, he sighed, knowing there wasn't a thing he could do at the moment as he felt Yamato take his hand and squeezes reassuringly, he smiles at her and squeezes back, glad she was here at the moment as they continued to walk the streets of the village. Some people seemed to give him looks of hatred or admiration, most of them being shinobi being admiration and civilians being glared. of course, there were exceptions as some glared while the others admired. Not that he cared for the most part as he had a village to run and he couldn't worry about the opinions of a village that didn't belong to him at the moment as he had to worry more about Uzu.

He smiled as he finally makes it to the Hokage tower as he pushes past the secretary who didn't seem to like him as he shoved past the secretary who didn't seem to like him. and honestly, he didn't care as he walked up the stairs with his group as he opens the door. Tsunade seemed to be talking with USS enterprise and Musashi about possible strategies to win back Konoha, but they couldn't think of anything. it all seemed to be a losing battle.

"Brat? what are you doing here?" Tsunade asks as she intertwines her fingers in front of her face as she looks at the newcomers. It had only been a week or so since she last seen him but at the moment she didn't care as he knew he must come all this way for a reason.

"Grandma... your not like what it gonna have to say," he said as he pulled up a seat as Tsunade stiffens if he says that you know it's going to be bad as she had known him for a long time. "What I'm about to say, you have to promise you won't lose your cool," he says as he gives her a stern glare as she seemed to recoil for a moment at the proclamation but nods as she gave him her word that she wouldn't lose her cool. He sighs seeming to think of how to word this not to be sent through the wall as he runs a hand through his hair for a moment. "Grandma... we have to abandon Konoha..." He said as he closes his eyes preparing for a hit but it never came. He opens his eyes to see both of his shipgirls holding Tsunade back as she was yelling at him.

"What the hell do you mean Abandon Konoha huh?! This is our Home and ill be damned if we don't at least fight for it!" she yells at him as the other two seemed to be doing a great job at holding her back.

"Grandma! This place is going to be lost anyway and you'll have died from battle! I sent these girls in hopes that they are able to hold off a small mercenary force like Grass or Waterfall, not Iwa dammit, they might be Kanmasu but even they can't fight off thousands on their own" he yelled slamming his hands on the chair he was sitting on.

"And what should we do huh?! Just give up what our families fought for? spit on their sacrifices and hope that they forgive us when we die?!" she yelled as she manages not to want to strangle him as the girls soon let her go as she sits down.

"That's not what I'm saying Tsunade!" he said actually using her name to get his point across and no doubt she'd listen after that, of course, itd still be pretty frustrating. "They died so we can LIVE and make our own choices! They didn't pass to us down a village but their belief that wed-able to make their sacrifices mean something!" he yelled at her as she sighed.

"But still... we just can't up and leave Naruto... as much as I don't want to, some of the people here like it here and i doubt they want to give up their home to their enemies." she said as she leans back and out to the village, it seeming to be a shadow of its former self.

"I know Grandma... and I don't want them to abandon Konoha either but if we continue to defend our numbers are only going to dwindle more and more until theirs no one left..." he said as she sighed, tapping the armrests of her chair thoughtfully as she looked at the Hokage faces.

"I wonder if this is what they would have wanted... to watch their village be torn inside out and outside in..." she said softly as she leans back a little more and closes her eyes, seeming to think of her loved ones. "It's funny... the ones who wanted the title of Hokage died for it and the one who didn't want it can't stay in office long enough to retire" she mumbles as she seems to reminisce on old times.

"Grandma... they wanted us to live our lives, not tied down to a place that was doomed to fall. They gave us more than a location. They passed down to us the will of fire. There will of fire. The best thing we can do to honor that is to survive and show that we can be strong in their memory." he says as she sighs, still seeming to be thinking about the past before nodding.

"Yeah... your right... it still doesn't mean it hurts any less, though... I'm sure they wanted to see this village prosper and grow strong. Now its just filled with corrupt politics and people that undermine their Hokages authority..." she says softly as she nods once more. "Alright... well leave Konoha... but let me tell them... where exactly are we going?" she asks as she pulls a map and starts to collect important things and writes a list of what they need to gather before they leave.

"You and my closest friends are heading with me to Uzushio while the rest are heading to Suna, Gaara said he'd happily accept them," he said as she nods, sealing things into a scroll as she hands a scroll to one of her ANBU, Cat.

"Discreetly collect these items for me so I can seal them, then head to the Hospital and tell Shizune to pack the essentials." she hears an Hai before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade sighs as sh kept walking around the Hokage's office and kept collecting important things and tossing things she cants leave for the enemy in a burn bag.

"I know some of them will come without a doubt but some... I can't promise anything," She said as she flipped through a few books before placing them in a pile, one that they were taking with them. She no doubts needed to inform Jiraiya about this. But with him, he was less loyal to the village and more loyal to peace across the world which let him be more flexible traveling the world.

"I know grandma but this is one of the only choices that benefits everyone... if we can regroup with a larger force... collect allies and the like we'd be able to do more than if we stayed in Konoha," he said as she sighs, nodding.

"I hate it when you make sense... you know that?" She asked as he grins a little bit, putting up a small victory sign, this got him an eye roll from Tsunade. "Cmon brat... lets go tell our forces the good and bad news... ill decide who's coming with us to Uzu, I know who are loyal to us" she said as he nods as he stands as she walks over to the large meeting room, telling an Anbu to collect the important people of the Pro-Naruto group.

"How do you think they take it?" he asks curiously as she shrugs, watching people file in, Shibi, Haishi, Shikaku are a few of the old council as well as Kakashi, Asuma, a few others.

When they were all filed in, she closes her eyes and looks up a little bit. "You're not going to like what's going to come out of my mouth... I've known some of your for a long time and you all know me when I'm being serious and I hope that you can see how bad this situation is to warrant this," she says as they all soon gain a stony expression to show that they had known, as she said, she was being serious about this situation.

"Whats wrong Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi asks as he puts his book away, one of the few times that the people who knew him, didn't have it out in the open. Tsunade had his full and undivided attention.

"Don't call me that... as of now, I am resigning from the position and I am going with Naruto to Uzu, I can not, in good conscious order anyone to leave the village that they had fought so hard to defend, but for the moment, I know that in order for me to honor my families dying wish, I'd need to come back another day and reclaim it," she said as she watched the reactions around the room. Some of them were in shock and disbelief while others nodded, understanding where their Hokage was coming from.

"But... were just giving up the fight? just like that?" Asuma asks, not wanting to abandon the village that his father had died to fight to protect his student.

"No... I am not going to give this village to those who use it... no I'm going with Naruto to bolster and help their village, and when the time is right, well come back and reclaim it. Rekindling old alliances with Uzu and remember that they had not only saved us not once but twice." she said with a fire in her heart. to some this seemed like simple confidence. But to others, they knew what this was. This was the Will of Fire, it didn't belong to a village or a certain person. No. It belonged to those who would fight and perhaps die to protect those they care for. That is the Will of Fire. The same thing that the Shodaime and Nidaime, even the Sandaime died for, not for the place they lived in. But the people residing within its walls.

"Just one question Hokage-Sama..." Haishi asked as he stood, drawing everyone's attention to him as he held a stoic face. Knowing where he was going with this, Tsume also stood, smirking as she crossed her arms over her bust.

"When do we leave?"

 **YES, this took a lot longer than I expected it too but hey, I finally got it out didn't I? anyway, Yes Bismarck is pregnant and I decided to go with the Fire Emblem Fates style of children, for those who know, the children are placed into an alternate dimension where they are raised, time passing faster inside the dimension then outside. Of course no time IS mentioned but for the most part, when they come out they are combat capable, around 17 years old or so. Of course, I'm only debating on a few and I might do more of course. Soi want you guys to send in your ideas and ill try my best to give a Yay or Nay.**

 **For those who are saying I'm Making Uzushio too powerful, I'm not, Ivans forces are going to match Uzu blow for blow as I want this fight to be nice and drawn out so that there are nail-biting and the edge of the seat action. I'm also going to give Ivans forces a proper navy. Also. I want ideas for Ivans forces as I can't keep calling it that. It gets repetitive.**

 **I also do want to bring back Minato, maybe not as a commander in Uzu but as a big fuck you to Konoha, as well as giving Naruto and his children the parents Naruto never had. Like I said, I kind of has a crush on the entire Uzumaki/Namikaze family so hehe. Let me know what you guys think, or should I just have his spirit come back to watch over Naruto. This is an entirely open field.**

 **I know you all probably saw the destroyer coming for Hinata, it was either that or a cruiser but ended up going with a destroyer because it fit her fighting style a little better. And for those of you who don't like Hinata, oh well, I like her because of she sweet and caring, she isn't a stalker like a lot of people believe, she just had a hard time admitting her feelings.**

 **Also i want everyone to know that im still looking for RP partners, my skype is Josemunoz2468 if you all want to contact me. Im looking for a RWBY, Kancolle, Naruto or other Roleplayers to RP with. IM not picky but i do like to be able to switch between NSFW and SFW but im ok with doing either or with people. Let me know what you all think**

 **Anyway, I'm going to make Karin a cruiser as that fits her style a little more thankfully but I do want you guys to give me ideas on Kabuto and Sasuke. For those who don't know, Kabuto was a victim between Danzo and Orochimaru from an orphanage and they are the ones who made him the monster that he is. If anyone has any ideas PLEASE let me know, I THRIVE off reviews as they give me the motivation to make more chapters so please send them in.**


End file.
